The Night Raids
by CrystalPegasus
Summary: §Complete§ Tobe has been kidnapped by the leader of the Night Raids, who is destroying village after village. King Jonathan has a deadly virus and Kel has to cope with it all, the weight of Tortall lies on her shoulders. All the while old feelings are eme
1. Discovery of the Night Raiders

Chapter One

The Discovery of the Night Raiders

His muscles flex, straining with every stride he makes. 

She pushed forward through the pain forming in her legs, the too familiar cramps. She had been riding for days, hard. There was barely any rest in between these sprints toward the palace. She had been called from leagues away to heed an urgent message. This was not given to her by the King, or even the Queen, this had been an urgent call from Lady Alanna. She didn't even think twice when she got the message from the King's Champion. She didn't even question, didn't stop to think about what abandoning her post meant. There was no war; the country was safe enough. The border skirmishes were easily handled without her being there. Her men were well enough off without her. Still, deserting was a serious crime in Tortall. But now, almost there, she wasn't about to start thinking. She would just have to face the consequences as they came. Right now, she was needed by the King's Champion, and that was reason enough. 

She wasn't sure why she had treated this so urgently. Really, the message had no urgency in it. Lady Alanna had only wished her presence whenever she had the time. She had to discuss Kel's future assignments. Still, something in the rider's eyes told her it was more urgent than Alanna led on. Was she afraid of someone intercepting the message? If so, who? How was she sure that Kel would even get the message? Questions poured through her head with nothing to stop them, nothing except the sight before her. 

All the world was bare, crops were trampled and animals were lamed. Peachblossom slowed beneath her, knowing that this was a somber moment. She stared in horror and red caught her eyes. There were houses on fire, and as she reached the heart of the village she saw the extent of the damage. 

Most of the village was destroyed beyond repair. There were women and children in the streets, screaming and crying. The scene was devastating. Still, her mind was analyzing what she saw. She wasn't going to let emotion get away with her. Why were there no men in the village? And all the while, in the back of her head she was thinking, 'Have I been gone this long? Have I been that far-gone? Why did we get no word from the King that this was happening?'

She looked down at a woman who was staring at the scene; tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked relatively calmed though, much more so than others nearby. "What happened?" Kel found her voice was cracked and meek. She cleared her throat and tried again, "What happened here?" 

The woman looked up at Kel, as if just noticing her. Her eyes were blank and full of anguish. She seemed docile, and a small smile appeared on her lips. "You must be the Lady Knight Keladry."

Kel nodded, "I am."

"I am Arisa," she bowed, and Kel wondered what kind of tragedy this woman had seen in her life. There was a young boy by her feet, but she couldn't have been much older than Kel herself. 

"Nice to meet you," Kel responded carefully, not wanting to upset the fragile balance this woman was hanging on.

"What happened here," she laughed, but there was no joy, only a hollow hopelessness. "Do you even need to ask? It was those Night Raiders. From the heart of the country they come, destroying villages and crops. They hate the country; they're rebellious knights and nobles and peasants alike. They all share one view, they hate the King."

Kel closed her eyes. Why had Jonathan not told them of this? Why hadn't he called her squad back? Why hadn't he pulled men from the border to aid these people? What was he thinking? "And the King, what is he doing about it?" she didn't want to sound disloyal to her King, but she was beginning to think he might be crazy. 

"You don't know?" Arisa smiled sadly. "The King is dying; he says nothing at all. Queen Thayet is trying to maintain everything herself, but she's sick with grief. Advisors have sent out scouts and assassins to hunt them down, but they are too many."

Kel's anger soared, and her fingers clenched. Attacking Tortall when it was vulnerable was too much for her. These villains must be stopped. "How long?" she managed to mutter.

"Two weeks at most, enough time to destroy ten villages. They take weekends off," her smile was grim.

Two weeks, then the rider was sent out a few days after the first attacks. She came too late for this village, but she nodded and thanked the girl. She handed her a few coins, all she could spare and called Peachblossom into a gallop. 

They sprinted toward Corus and when they reached the palace she quickly handed the reins of her horse to a stable boy and instructed him to be good. He seemed to agree, even if it was grudgingly.

She sprinted into the palace and asked a nearby Knight for Lady Alanna. He turned around, and she found that it was Raoul. 

"Kel," he grinned his normal grin, but it had faded. She guessed it was with worry. "You got here quickly. You were far-gone."

"Lady Alanna's message got there quickly, luckily," Kel answered. "Where is she?"

"She's with Jonathan and Thayet; Duke Baird just left them. I'll take you to them," he led her through the palace and up a grand staircase. Once up the stairs he led her down a few more halls and into the heart of the palace. Once there, he opened a door and inside was yet another grave situation. 

On the bed lie Jonathan, under covers of red velvet. Thayet sat next to him, crying. She held his hand and occasionally pulled it to her lips. She kissed his forehead and brushed back his bangs that were soaked with the sweat of a burning fever. Alanna stood in a corner, not quite with it. She was staring out a window; her haunting eyes were glazed over in distress. The room was somber, and Kel gulped. She didn't want to be the first to speak, so she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot until Raoul noticed her discomfort and lightly knocked on the doorframe.

Thayet and Alanna's eyes snapped toward the door and Alanna allowed a weak smile toward Kel. 

Alanna nodded to Thayet who nodded back and walked from the room, gently leading Raoul and Kel away with her. She shut the door softly behind them, not making a sound and took them back downstairs. Once there, she took them to the kitchen that was uninhabited and got Kel something to eat, insisting that she had to eat. Kel was glad once she had the food; she had barely eaten or slept in the last few days. Sleep would have to wait though, now she needed news of what was going on in Corus. She finished quickly, Alanna watching her like a hawk, and then they settled in Raoul's chambers, near the fire. 

Alanna was quiet for some time, until she sighed heavily and pulled her hands away from her face. She looked at Kel and shook her head, then turned, as if to maintain the silence. Instead of keeping the long silence though, she began, in a small voice, something Kel had never heard. "Jonathan fell into this fever over two weeks ago. At first he was only stifled by it, a passing sickness. Duke Baird gave him a draught and told him to get rest. Then the Night Raiders began to attack our villages in the cover of darkness, randomly. One night they were just outside Corus and the next they were miles away. There was no pattern, no tracks, only pillaged villages, there was nothing we could do but wait for them to attack again. Whoever is leading them is smart, very smart. The dogs had their scents for awhile, but it was lost in the river. Our trackers found hoof prints, but lost them in the woods. 

"Jonathan, in his frustration, put stress on himself. He tried with magic and force to find them, but there was nothing. There must be a Mage with them; maybe it's their leader. Whatever it is, it's impossible to find them. He drove himself further and further into the fever. We tried to get him to rest, but he refused. He stopped eating and sleeping. After the third raid we forced him to bed, from there the fever only got worse. He hasn't left that bed since. Duke Baird can't fix it; he says it must run his course. Unfortunately, its course may kill him."

Kel was silent for a long time, and their eyes turned back to the fire. Finally, Kel got the courage to speak and did so, "Where is Prince Roald in all this?"

"He's away, in the Yamani Islands," Raoul answered. "There's been a message sent to him, but it may take awhile for him to return, if it got there without being intercepted."

"In the meantime we have done nothing," Alanna's fist came down on the chair. "And innocent die every night while we sit idol!" 

"What about Numair? Has he tried anything…?" Kel didn't get to finish because Alanna was already shaking her head.

"It must be a very powerful Mage. The seeing spells are weak, only pictures, but they're being blocked from him completely. Daine has sent out spies among the animals, but they've come up with nothing." 

"So what do you want me to do?" Kel didn't know what was expected of her; she was out of ideas. 

"We're stuck here Kel, idol in the palace. We've got to be here to protect the palace and Jonathan. We've no way out of that. If they attack Corus we have to be here, Buri too. That's the Queen's Riders and the King's Own," Raoul explained to Kel, and her eyes widened in horror. 

"No," she shook her head.

"So you see," Alanna forged on, as if she didn't even hear Kel, "we need someone to go in our place, someone reliable." 

"Send someone else!" Kel struggled with them. She didn't want to be difficult, but this was too much responsibility for a new Knight. She thought that this should go to someone more capable. 

"You are the only one that has a good enough head on her shoulders to get something accomplished. Kel, you're the one, who must go in our stead," Raoul was almost pleading with her, as if she had a…choice. 

"Woah," she whispered and couldn't hide this. She put a hand to her forehead and the room began to spin. 

The room blurred around her and was replaced with a chamber, white walls and no door. She was trapped, the room was strangling her; she was suffocating. She tried to scream but she had no voice. She tried to run but there was nowhere to go. Then, as suddenly as it had come, she was in a room, sprawled on the floor by a fire. There was a man there, he was leaning against the fireplace, a drink was in his right hand, barely anything had left the glass. 

He sighed heavily, and she stared at him. He was tall, but not as tall as she was. His body was frail, his skin pale. His hair was cut cleanly but was disheveled. When he turned and looked at her, his face wasn't clean-shaven as was common, but was scruffy. There were dark circles under his bright green eyes. There was magic on his fingers, and a sick smile spread across his face. "Kel," he called softly. "Lady Knight."

"What do you want?" she demanded as she stood and clenched her fingers.

"Our confrontation cannot happen here, in a mere dream, it must be in person. I've been longing to meet you."

"What makes you think that I'd want to meet you?" she questioned fiercely; her eyes were angry as she faced this Mage that was shutting everyone else out, Alanna, Numair, Raoul, all of them, and here he was, letting her in. 

"Because if you don't," he laughed, "if you don't, I'll continue to kill and pillage, burn and…rape."

Cuts were made in her palms where her fingers dug in; the words were more violent than if this had come to blows. 

"Oh," he laughed, "and if you don't find me, then I'll be forced to kill your boy." He snapped and Tobe appeared in his grasps, struggling violently. 

"No!" Kel screamed and tried to reach for him.

"Kel! I tried to follow you, but I couldn't keep up. I'm sorry," Tobe apologized and looked almost to the point of tears. His clothes were ripped and tattered, his face was mud stained and…was that blood?

"I'll kill you!" she screamed and reached out for them, but the dream vanished, and the face of her enemy was replaced with the concerned face of Alanna the Lioness. 

"Kel? Kel?" 

She realized that she had fallen out of her chair and was sprawled out on the ground. Her hands were bleeding, and Alanna pulled them into her own hands, and a purple light covered up the wounds and the healing was gentle and quick. 

"What just happened?" Raoul asked when Alanna was finished.

"I saw him," Kel choked, "and he has Tobe."

Alanna shook her head, "So then you understand?"

Kel nodded.

"And you'll go?" Raoul persisted.

Kel clenched her fists and glared into the distance. She stared into the flames and then turned back, looking first at Alanna and then at Raoul. She nodded and answered, "Yes."


	2. Preparation and Introduction

A/N: This is my first Tamora Pierce fanfiction, and I just wanted to ask what the general opinion was on who Kel should be with. I wanted there to be romance later in the story, and I wanted to know who that should be between. That's all, other than please read and review. Thanks! 

Chapter Two

Preparation and Introduction

They smiled at the determination in her face.

They knew she would be the only one to do this. Still, Alanna worried, why did this man appear to Kel? What did he want from her? She knew Kel was smart, and she would be cautious, but something was in the air. 

A shriek that echoed in the entire castle ripped her from her thoughts and sent them all sprinting up the stairs. Queen Thayet was at the top of them, with terror in her eyes. The three exchanged glances and ran to the King's room, tumbling through the door.

Alanna was the first in, and she stopped dead in the doorway until Raoul gently pushed her out of the way and walked through, Kel behind him.

Even through all the war and torture she'd seen, Kel had to turn away from the sight. 

Jonathan was coughing up blood; his hands were covered in it, the bed was soaked. He was still sweating, but every time he coughed more blood spilled from his mouth.

Alanna calmly walked to him and sat on the bed. Purple covered his body, and her expression was grim and set when her eyes lost their blankness, "Kel, go get Duke Baird, tell him to come quickly. Raoul, keep Thayet out, this is contagious. Everyone stay out. Tell Duke Baird to come prepared for lung infection, explain what happened. He'll understand."

Kel nodded and ran out as Alanna stood and closed the door behind Raoul.

When Kel came back with Baird, Alanna and Raoul were barricading the door, refusing Thayet's admittance. 

"Alanna, let me in," Thayet ordered in her most royal voice.

"I'm sorry Thayet, I can't do that," Alanna responded. She saw Kel and Baird approach and moved away from the door, allowing him passage. Raoul and Kel covered the door from the Queen as Alanna and Baird went in. 

Late into the night they labored, so late that Kel began to fall asleep standing up. When she began to sink to the floor Raoul pulled her back up. Thayet had long since retreated to another room. 

Kel snapped awake and looked into Raoul's concerned eyes, "You look terrible; you should go rest awhile."

"I'm fine," Kel assured him. "I want to see how the King fairs."

Raoul laughed, and she smiled to find there was joy in his laugh.

"Alanna and Duke Baird will be in there all night, there's no sleep for healers. Queen Thayet knows it; I know it, now it's time that you know it. No-no more arguments. To bed you go," and he wouldn't hear a word of complaint or protest until she retreated, and he called after her. "Good night."

She gave him a death glare, which made him roar in laughter, and she stormed off, not truly angry at all. 'He treats me as if I'm still his squire,' she commented to herself. 

Still, when she was in her old room, next to Raoul's, she felt relaxed. Someone had put her things from her saddlebags in her room. Her nightclothes were neatly folded on her bed, and she smiled. There was a note and a gift from the Queen on them.

__

Lady Keladry-

In thanks for easing my worries down to only the King, I offer you a few gifts. Two of them will come in the morning; the last is only a small token of my gratitude. 

Respectfully,

Queen Thayet

She picked up the quiver of arrows on her bed and smiled. The quiver itself was leather with a small Griffin on it; she laughed, and a few tears slipped at the memory. She swiped them away and growled at the scars on her hands. Each arrow had a hand-carved wooden shaft painted white with soft feathers at the end. She touched them, and they were like water running across her fingers. She knew not what bird they came from, but she knew it was nothing but the best.

She couldn't stifle the yawn though, so she lay the quiver next to the bow she had received from Daine not long after her first triumph. 

She slipped into her nightclothes, folding up her other clothes and laying them on a nearby chair. She then snuggled under the covers and stared out into the moon.

Sleep overtook her, but it was uneasy. Tobe's screams and pleas plagued her. Several times she awoke, shaking and sweating, with that Mage's laughter in her head.

She set her jaw and fell back asleep, determined not to let him get to her, but then Tobe's face would appear in her view. She'd reach out to him, but he'd vanish and laughter would ring in her ears.

The final time she woke with that dream she decided not to go back to sleep and instead got up and busied herself with checking and re-checking her gear. The sun was just rising.

"Kel? You up?" Raoul questioned from their linking door.

"Yeah, come in," she answered, and he did so.

"They have Jon stabilized, but he's not looking any better. There's nothing more for you to do here. I'm to escort you to Alanna and your new squad," he gave her the news, all there was to give. 

"New squad?" she was surprised at this.

He grinned; she would say that, "You thought we would send you out there all by yourself with no one but you against an entire rebel force? We know you're capable Kel, but we need you back alive and unscathed; we may need you later." 

She shook her head, "Sorry, stupid question."

"No such thing as a stupid question, only a stupid answer," Raoul preached.

She rolled her eyes at this, and he laughed. Soon she joined in on the fun that was only halted by time and urgency.

Raoul led her outside where they were met by Alanna; who took her to meet her new squad.

She felt nervous. She was ousting someone for this position, and they were most likely going to give her a hard time. She was led down to the stables where there were horses being tacked up and mounted. There were only twenty-five men or so.

"We could spare more, but we didn't want you to be spotted so easily. All the men were hand-picked, especially for you, and can fight with the strength of ten," Alanna explained. 

"I don't doubt it, and I'd rather it this way," Kel agreed, and Alanna smiled weakly.

Lady Alanna was the best of fighters, Kel knew, as strong- stronger, than any man was. But right at that moment, she looked so small and frail, Kel thought she might break at the slightest fall. She shook it off and remembered that she was staring at the Lioness. She couldn't deny the far-away look in Alanna's eyes though, or the bags underneath them. She couldn't help but notice the itching hands, longing to feel a sword beneath them and the heat of combat. Kel knew she wanted to go, and felt her loss. She also knew Alanna's duty to her King was strong and unyielding and by his side she would stay unto the last.

"So here we are," Alanna sighed, and her voice sounded oddly hopeless. "We've overcome invading countries and immortals and rampant Emperors. We've defeated men who mutilate children and lying thieves of all kinds. Still, here we are, held off by a simple fever and a small band of raiders."

Kel looked at her and had no words of comfort. She wasn't entirely sure of herself, "I'll try milady."

"Kel, you've known me long enough, enough with the milady stuff. My name's Alanna," the Lioness reprimanded, and Kel nodded solemnly. 

"I'll need to speak to the Captain of this squad," Kel told Alanna.

"You're in her body," Alanna responded.

"Well, other than me," Kel blushed with the thought of leading again. No matter how many squads she was given to command she was still humble about it. 

"They've been taken from different squads around the country; you are their only leader," Alanna had amazing patience with Kel.

"Well other than me, the most capable person," as much couldn't be said about Kel. The roles were reversed, for once.

"That would be," Raoul began.

"Me," someone interrupted, and Kel's face broke out in a grin as she turned and looked at the speaker.

"Dom!" 

He grinned and embraced the girl, "Hullo Kel."

"And what makes you think I was going to say you?" Raoul raised his brows at Dom, who grinned.

"Well if you weren't then I'll just…" Dom pretended to start walking away.

"You will do no such thing," Alanna scolded, and Dom laughed with Raoul and Kel. 

Kel was filled with such joy at seeing her old friend and with the fact that she wouldn't be given that much of a hard time. She blushed slightly and tried to forget his intense eyes staring at her. He had Neal's eyes; thinking of Neal made her heart ache. He had been in the Yamani Islands for almost a year now, with Yuki. She missed him sorely. 

"Wow Kel, I can't believe how much you've changed," Dom commented, and she laughed.

"It has been a long time hasn't it?" she asked.

"It has," he nodded, and she grinned.

"With all those men all the time I was beginning to forget that I was a girl, so I grew my hair long to remind me."

Neither of the two mentioned the feminine curves she'd gained or the way she seemed to have finally bloomed.

They laughed at this, and then Kel looked around and Alanna asked what she was looking for.

"Queen Thayet left me a note yesterday," Kel said hesitantly. "She said that she had two gifts for me in the morning. I guess she's with the King?"

Alanna shook her head, "She's not allowed in anymore. The fever has spread, and we realized it was contagious, hopefully not too late." 

"Are you worried about Queen Thayet?" Kel inquired in a low voice. 

Alanna nodded, "She's in bed with a fever."

Dom and Kel's faces dropped, and their heads hung low, "Oh," Kel managed to mumble. 

"It might only be stress, and the fact she hasn't been eating," Alanna tried to be encouraging, but it didn't sound hopeful.

"Right," Kel said softly, and they tried to change the subject, unsuccessfully. 

"Let me take you down to the camp and introduce you to everyone," Dom offered, and Kel agreed and was about to set off, but Raoul caught her arm.

"Kel, be ready for anything," he told her in a solemn voice, and she nodded. "We don't know what we're sending you into, I'm sorry that it had to be you."

"Don't sound so gloomy, I've been in plenty of scrapes," Kel assured him, and he smiled.

"That's why we're sending you."

"With Dom here I'm sure we'll be fine and returning victorious soon enough," she sounded more confident than she felt.

"I'm sure you will; I have the utmost faith in you, as does everyone. I just wanted to tell you to be careful, and we'll see you soon," he let her go, and she embraced him. At first he was a bit taken aback, but he hugged her back, and as they parted Alanna was snickering. 

"Now that, my dear friend," she looked at Raoul, "is what starts rumors."

"Oh everything starts rumors around here," Raoul shrugged it off. "And you know I don't care anyway."

"But Buri might," Alanna jested, and Raoul glared. "Yes I know, not with your squire." 

He nodded and retreated, taking Dom with him, to do a last check of the horses and supplies. Dom promised to be back soon to introduce Kel.

Left alone with Alanna, Kel felt very vulnerable. She could feel the eyes of the men on her and wondered what they were saying. They probably thought that Alanna was casting a spell on her to ward off the evil things and give her strength or something. She grinned; at least they would have more courage, thinking that. 

Alanna seemed not to notice it and took hold of Kel's shoulder. Kel looked at the hand and then into the purple eyes of the Lioness. "Kel, I want you to take of yourself out there."

She nodded.

"I'm not kidding Kel, if you don't come back from this may the Goddess show you mercy because I won't."

She tried not to gulp and managed a small nod again.

"I like not being the only one. It's good to prove to them for once that you don't have to be male to be able to get something accomplished. I think you're an amazing example of that," Alanna grinned, and Kel smiled her response.

"So that's why you have to stay alive. I just wanted to tell you that there are a few Mages with you, one in particular. He can contact me whenever you may need me. Don't be afraid to give up Kel. I know that you don't like to hear it, but don't risk yourself and your squad if you don't think you have a chance," Alanna's eyes were serious. She knew that Kel would battle the Night Raiders alone, to the death, if she had to.

"I…" she started, but Alanna shook her head.

"That wasn't meant to argue, that was an order. I am your commander right now, and I order you to protect yourself above all," she ended the discussion.

"This Mage," Kel poured right into another subject. "Who…?"

Alanna stopped her again, this time by raising a hand, "He will seek you out, don't worry," and then Raoul and Dom appeared.

"Guess what?" Raoul questioned Alanna, acting over enthusiastic. 

"What?" she demanded and rolled her eyes.

"Your husband just arrived," Raoul pointed toward the castle. 

"What?" Alanna's eyes were distressed.

"I don't know why, or what for," Raoul shrugged. "He missed you?"

"I doubt it," Alanna laughed. "Well, let's find out shall we? Kel, Dom, come with me; I'll hold you only a while longer. This may be important for you though; he has a habit of coming to Corus only to make mischief." 

"A trait of the King of Thieves," Raoul whispered to Kel and Dom, but loud enough for Alanna to hear and smack him on the back of the head for it. "What?" Raoul demanded. "I was just stating a fact!"

They all laughed and walked laughing and talking to the palace. They were immediately halted though when they saw the faces of those who arrived with George. 

"What's wrong?" Alanna demanded immediately. 

"Our city was raided two nights ago. They didn't make it inside the walls but villages nearby. Not just one this time, three," he said softly. "Crops are pillaged, and our stores were low before."

"Dead?" Alanna asked, and he grimaced. 

"Ten men, eight women and three children," he answered. "And twenty horses were stolen, the rest of the livestock was slaughtered or lamed. It seems that their party is growing, picking up rogues along the way."

Alanna screamed a curse and scuffed the ground with her foot, "It's got to stop. Kel you have to stop it," her eyes were urgent. "I want no more dead at his hands."

Kel bowed her head in a sign that she would try her best, "Maybe we should be going though, should we head that way?" she nodded toward George.

Alanna shook her head, "Was anything left behind? Trails or prints or…"

"Only a note," George stopped her and handed Kel a note. "Addressed to the Lady Knight." 

Kel tried to stop her shaking hands as she plucked the note from his hands and read it over.

__

Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan-

Your boy misses you dearly. He cries for you at night. Just thought you'd like to know, also, this is a declaration of war, between us. I thought you would make this easy and give yourself up, but because you have to be noble about it, I will slay you and your entire squad. Yes I know all about it, more than you probably, and who's in it. I know you'll be sorely hurt when you see whom it is I kill first. 

Come and find me 

Kel gripped the note firmly in her hands and almost tore it except for the prying hands of Alanna. Kel released it and let her read it with a grim expression. "He will not hurt Tobe," she said almost in a growl, and they were a bit startled by her tone. "And he will not toy with anyone or anything in Tortall any longer. There will be no more of this."


	3. Setting Out

Chapter Three

Setting Out

Her hands clenched, and crescent moons appeared in her palms.

"How is the King?" George asked Alanna who shook her head in response. She looked around before she began in a low voice.

"Not well." But everything seemed far away to Kel. She was so wrapped up in her anger she barely heard Alanna calling her name. When she awoke from the rage she couldn't believe she had lost control of her emotions so easily, "Kel?" Alanna looked distressed; a look she was gaining quite frequently nowadays. 

"Alanna," Kel's voice was breathy, "sorry."

"Kel are you okay?" Dom inquired.

"Yeah, fine," she smiled and truly the dizziness was fading. "Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, do you want to lie down or…" she stopped Alanna with the shake of a head. 

"The sooner we get on the road the better," Kel said instead, and Alanna nodded.

"If you get sick though…" she started.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back," Dom stopped Alanna who glared but agreed, knowing that he would do whatever he thought best for Kel. 

"Which way should I go?" Kel asked, changing the subject.

"We don't know, if we did we might have caught him by now," Alanna responded. "Do you know what direction the tracks lead?" she turned to George who shook his head.

"They go both ways, and they both lead to rivers somewhere along the line. They could easily have circled and gone either way. We sent riders both ways, but…" he stopped, "they didn't come back."

Kel looked down, "We'll go north then," she didn't know why she felt that's where they were headed, but she had a hunch. She didn't know that the hunch she had wasn't from experience. 

"Since we have a plan then, come along," Dom ushered her away, and she quickly hugged Alanna and Raoul and told them goodbye and good luck. They answered the same, and as Dom and Kel were walking back toward the horses, Raoul called.

"Goddess bless Lady Knight!" 

*

Once they were tacked up, they assembled themselves in lines, and Kel gave the order to move out. She wished she would have been able to see Queen Thayet one more time, to thank her before she left. She wasn't entirely sure she'd be able to keep her promise to Alanna. She knew she wouldn't be able to give up; she wasn't one to quit. 

She didn't even have time to look over the men before a few were around her, chatting with one another and talking about upcoming battles and ones past. 

Dom pulled his horse beside hers and for awhile they were riding peacefully, then they came upon one of the villages that had been raided a few nights before. There was nothing left, and the people came to them quickly. 

"The King has sent his men!" one shouted, and a roar went up among the people.

"The King is going to save us!"

"He's sent the Lady Knight!" a woman cried out, and Kel smiled.

Cries went up all around them, "Milady! Milady!" 

Then it struck Kel hard; she couldn't stop for these people. She had to push forward. She didn't have the right supplies to help them even if she could stop. She held up a hand and the squad stopped. They heeded her word but wondered what she was doing.

"Kel, we've got to go, time is of the essence," Dom said by her ear. 

"I know," she responded, "but they think we've come to help. We can't just come through and out without even an explanation." 

Dom looked at the starving, desperate faces and understood.

Kel was one to pay attention to everything; she was famous for it. He admired her for it. 

"We haven't come to aid you, but are on our way to find and destroy the villain who has crippled you. There will be other aid provided soon," Kel called in a voice for all to hear.

"That's what they've all said!" someone in the crowd shouted.

"You'll give aid, send word for it, but then you're killed before you do," someone else mocked. "Our children are starving today!"

Before she lost control and there was a riot, Kel gave it one more try, "As you all know the King is very ill." With these words everyone hushed. No one had heard that confirmed by a Knight of the palace before.

"Kel…" Dom was on edge, "The Lioness will murder you if she hears this."

"Dom…" Kel responded playfully, "They will murder us if they don't," she turned and looked back to the villagers.

"But even in his sickness King Jonathan fears for his people and wishes to help them. He has sent us to find these villains and bring them to justice. As for you, I have a Mage with me who can speak with the Lady Alanna. Tonight, I will send word through him. This, the King and I offer to you, as toll to pass through your village." 

The people were silent, and then slowly, they all began to move out of her way. Partly because they knew they had no other choice with twenty-five armed and mounted men staring them in the face, but mostly because they heard truth in Kel's words. Maybe not all truth, but enough, to keep them safe, to feed their children. For this, they would know Kel always as honest and merciful.

"That was amazing," Dom commented as they rode through, and people bowed to the Lady Knight. "They would have attacked without you."

"Desperate people are dangerous, that's why you have me with you. When people are near-death they have nothing to lose, so they will try anything. Now, to keep them loyal to the King, when we stop for the night I have to find that Mage and contact Lady Alanna. Hopefully he heard what I said and finds me."

Dom laughed, "I'm anxious to meet him too, a mystery that one."

She grinned and nodded. After awhile Dom fell back in with a few others, and Kel was left to her own devices. Then, her mind wandered, and wandering minds are dangerous and not alert. 

An arrow shot from the forest and a man fell from his horse. Kel was stunned, but soon the shock was over, and she was calling out orders. "Shields!" she called, and the men held their shields. "Stay together!" 

She looked at Dom who rode over to her as arrows whizzed by, "Two Mages!"

Two Mages rode forward; one was wearing a brown cloak that covered his face, exposing only his hands. Kel looked at him curiously and guessed this was the Mage Alanna had spoken of. She summoned them closer and whispered instructions to them. They galloped off, and the men followed in a feint. Quickly though, they circled back around, and fire fell from the two Mage's fingers. There was no one spared, and Kel would regret that later. For now though, the men had picked off ten Night Raiders, with only one down. It was a victory in any standard, and it brightened their spirits. As for the man who had fallen, the shot was messy, and struck in the side. It didn't look like it had hit any organs, and he would be okay with a good healing. 

Kel decided though, for his sake, that they make camp there. There were a few complaints, because they had just set out, but they were stifled with the prospect of food.

When they had everything under control, and Kel had done her share of setting up tents and digging holes she set out to find that Mage. She wanted to call for aid as soon as possible. When she couldn't find him in the camp she got Peachblossom and set out for the forest. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Dom demanded, chancing coming close to Peachblossom, who stuck out his head to bite, but refrained with a harsh word from Kel. 

"Out for a ride," she made her answer as vague as possible, knowing Alanna had had words beforehand with Dom. Whether it was mentioned or not, it had happened, and she knew it.

"Where?" he almost laughed; she didn't honestly think she was getting off that easily did she?

"The woods."

"Alone?" he questioned fiercely.

"With Peachblossom, he's as good-better at fighting than any man," she stroked his neck, and he let a small whicker escape with the compliment. 

"I don't think so," he began, but she stopped him.

"That Mage is out there; I've got to find him. Neither you nor the Lioness will stop me either," she gave the word for Peachblossom to trot, and he did.

Once in the forest, they slowed, and Kel listened for the smallest sound. It wasn't long before she heard it; it was a dog barking. "Jump?" she inquired to herself. She had had to leave him in Corus when she left; she didn't even have time to wonder about him on her return. 

She got Peachblossom into a canter and headed toward the sound. She arrived in a clearing near a stream and looked around, wary. Jump was in the middle of the field; his tail hit the ground heavily. The Mage was nowhere in sight.

"Jump, come," she urged from the edge of the forest, not daring to go into the clearing.

He whined but didn't move.

"Jump come on," she was almost begging by this time. Still, he would not come.

"You know what the best thing about knowing the Lioness is?" a low voice said behind her, and she turned in the saddle before turning Peachblossom around entirely. There was the Mage, cloak hiding his face. "It's the fact that you can convince her not to come."

Kel began to get jumpy, but she put on her Yamani expression and stayed calm, "Lower your cloak."

Eyes flashed in mischief under that cloak, "Someone had to protect you."

She got nervous; her pulse was quickening.

"I was just the one; you see…" he stopped. "I know you, and she knows I know you. She sent me to protect you." 

She drew her sword, "Lower your hood," she ordered.

'Okay,' he thought to himself. 'I've freaked her out well enough.' "So now you know the dangers of being alone with the Night Raiders out there?"

She looked twice at that figure then because it was a voice she knew. 'Neal? What devilry is this? Mage's and their mind games!'

"Kel!" his voice was urgent as she dismounted and came near, sword still in hand. "Kel, it's me, Neal," he pulled down the cloak. "I was just trying to scare some sense into you. It's okay, I'm not going to murder you."

"Neal?" her expression changed to excited, and then the same Yamani calm he was getting so used to. "Prove it." 

"Jump, come here," Neal called, and Jump bounded toward him and licked his fingers, whining as he did. Then the dog looked at Kel and jumped into her arms, washing her face. She laughed and held him away as Neal stood. She set Jump down and looked him over.

"It really is you," she smiled and sheathed her sword. She embraced him quickly and pulled back to look at him. He had gotten taller, but other than that he was the same.

"Yes," he laughed and looked at her; she had grown into herself marvelously. "You must be a heart breaker Lady Knight."

She blushed and shook her head, "Not really, but tell me, what are you doing here?"

"Oh the Lioness had Numair call me and send me back," he glared at the thought of his old master. "Said she didn't want me to forget my fighting skills. She had a special assignment for me," he muttered dryly. 

"I'm sorry," Kel looked down; she saw a deep sadness in his eyes, and she had three guesses as to why.

"It's okay, I was on my way back."

This wasn't her Neal, the one who would fight and argue and be stubborn. "Your way back?"

He nodded, and his eyes clouded over, "But it's really not important, as I said before, someone had to be here to take care of you. Because Goddess knows you wouldn't have."

"That's what your cousin is here for, I suppose he's in on this too then?" Kel shook her head at the devices of the Lioness. 

"Not a bit," Neal answered. "This was all Lady Alanna and I, about the only time we've ever cooperated with one another."

Kel shook her head at this as well.

"Oh, by the way, Jump and I are your last gifts from Lady Alanna and Queen Thayet."

She grinned, "Couldn't have been better. You riding back with me?" 

He looked at Peachblossom who dared him to try and mount, "No, that's okay, I'll walk." 

She laughed and took Peachblossom's reins. They walked back, side by side, Neal out of the range of Peachblossom's hooves and teeth. 

A/N: I think I'm going to end up making this Kel and Dom? But I can do anything you guys want, whatever the popular vote is I'll do. The only other story I've written is for an anime called Magic Knight Rayearth, and looking at this section compared to the Rayearth section I'm shocked! There's so many more reviews for stories in this neck of the woods. I was pretty amazed at it really. As for Neal, I'm working out the personality, for right now it's a little out of character, but I'll try and make it better, as soon as I finish rereading Lady Knight. Other than that please read and review!


	4. Catching the Scent

Chapter Four

Catching the Scent

He hid a glare for the newcomer as his heart flared slightly. 

Dom had had a sneaking suspicion that the hooded stranger was Neal. There was something too smug and stubborn about his presence. He could only begin to imagine what had been the reason Neal had returned from the Yamani Isles. He only prayed it wasn't for Keladry of Mindelan, "Meathead!" he called cheerily, because he truly was glad to see his cousin again. He almost laughed at himself for his thoughts as they washed from his body. He had been away from Corus too long, jumping on any girl he saw. "So it was you under the cloak? Finally emerged to gloat and brag of your stunning triumph? I'm afraid you won't find any pretty ladies to gloat to, save the one you're next to," Dom jested, and Neal scowled.

Kel blushed slightly and couldn't believe the mixed emotions she was having, stuck between these two sets of intense eyes. She tried to contain her fluttering stomach and push back any silly crush she might have on either of them. 

"Glad to see you too cousin," Neal's dry response to Dom's comment awakened her.

"What brings you back from the Isles?" Dom asked after they had embraced. "Last letter you sent was a month ago, but all seemed well." 

He smiled wryly, "Much changes in a month, but it was the Lioness that sent me running back to Corus."

"Ah," Dom nodded, and Kel wondered what he understood that she didn't. "Your Knight Master still haunting you?"

He rolled his eyes, "She tries."

This made them all laugh.

Neal ate with them and shared stories of the Yamani Isles. Kel didn't even notice Yuki's name was hardly mentioned and when it was Neal seemed to wince.

"I was playing, or learning to play, with their fans, if you can call that play," he brandished a deep cut in the palm of his hand that had made a nice scar. Kel laughed as he glared and grumbled about Yamani's and concealment. 

"So what have you two been up to?" Neal was hungry to change subjects.

"Same old same old," Kel answered. "Border skirmishes and bandits, until now," her eyes darkened.

"I saw the King," Neal said quietly. "I know what it is and my father knows too."

"What is it?" Kel asked gently.

"It's tuberculosis through and through. It's contagious, extremely contagious, and deadly," his voice was quiet. "It's a plague; we had it contained, but somehow it broke out again."

"How do you cure it?" Kel asked.

"You don't," Neal whispered shortly, and Kel was silent and horrified.

"There must be…" Kel wouldn't believe it.

"There isn't, Roald was finishing his affairs in the Isles I do believe. He was on his way home, for a funeral and a crowning," Neal tried to be gentle, but it was shattering to the two, as it had been shattering for him to find out.

"Goddess protect us all," Dom whispered, and Kel agreed with a small nod.

"I will bring this victory home, in the name of King Jonathan," Kel stood, and walked from the table and toward the horses. She needed time to collect herself, and Dom and Neal didn't dare trespass. 

"Good going Meathead, you could have waited," Dom hissed at Neal.

"She deserved to know."

"Neal," Dom used his true name, and Neal looked into the caring eyes of his cousin. The cousin he had known since childhood, the one who he could confide in. "What's wrong? What really happened in the Yamani Isles?"

He shook his head and stayed silent, "I missed Tortall," was his weak response.

Dom's eyes narrowed, missed Tortall or the people in it? He laughed at himself for wild thoughts. "Meathead, when we get back to Corus we're going to have a party like none other."

Neal nodded and grinned.

"Should someone check on Kel?" Dom asked, and Neal shrugged.

"She needs her time, you won't be present to her. I mean, she won't know you're there. When she gets like this no one ever reaches her."

Dom understood what he meant, but it made him angry. Why wouldn't she notice him? She'd notice Neal wouldn't she? For a minute, he wished he was Neal, the thought made him shudder. Was it because he wasn't a knight?

Then he stopped and scolded himself. Kel didn't care anything for status. She looked at people as being people.

Neal saw the inner turmoil in his cousin's eyes and was confused by it. Suddenly, it dawned on him, "Dom, do you have a woman on your mind?"

Dom looked up and realized he had been dazing, "What?"

"You do!" Neal's face broke out in a grin. "You do! Who is she?"

Dom looked at Kel as she walked over toward them and shook his head at Neal. He somehow felt that the quick wince of Kel's meant something more than what it seemed as she sat next to Neal once more. Did she know he was thinking strangely of her and felt badly because she didn't return his feelings, or couldn't. After all, she was his commander… 'Goddess!' he thought to himself. 'Look at me carrying on like a fickle girl; it's Kel!'

She smiled at them and jested with Neal at Dom, "Who is she eh?"

He blushed and growled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

They both laughed and with the skill of a Yamani, Kel pushed away all emotion but joy that Dom had found himself a nice girl. She was a Noble, of undistinguishable beauty and grace. She wore fashionable dresses and danced and had a voice like a bird. She was delicate with soft, pale skin and rosy cheeks. Her hair and eyes were light, and her frame was small and curvy. She wanted to laugh, or cry, or maybe both, and she cursed herself for it. 'What a stupid fickle girl you're being Keladry of Minedlan!' she scolded herself.

She forced her mind to focus on the issue at hand and was almost relieved when a soldier came to her, telling her that a fight had broken out between two men. She excused herself and followed him away.

Dom watched her walk away with a sense of hopelessness. She smiled encouragingly, knowing he was going to be a victim to Neal's brutal badgering as soon as she was gone.

'Good ridden, he deserves it,' she thought bitterly and hated herself for thinking it. She had been away from the Yamani's too long, she was losing control of her emotions. 'Maybe I'll take a leave of absence and go with Neal when he goes back,' the thought made her laugh. Yuki would be ecstatic…Yuki. Neal had barely mentioned his fiancée before…and then it hit her- his long face and sorrowful expressions, his short words and sad shakes of his head, his unwillingness to discuss the Isles. Everything hit her.

"Just what I need," she muttered, "another problem."

*

"So who is she Dom?" Neal poked Dom in the stomach. "Someone I know? Someone I'd like? Is she pretty? Can she outwit you?"

"Oh do be quiet Meathead," Dom snapped.

This only increased Neal's curiosity, "So you don't deny it?" 

"Why don't you tell me about Yuki and then maybe I'll talk," Dom lashed out. The harshness of his words and the way Neal recoiled and fell silent made him regret it. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"She must really mean something to you," Neal smiled wanly. "Don't let her get away."

Dom, feeling he owed Neal something and wanting to get it off his chest, answered, "It's not like that. She doesn't know or-or anything. Actually," he laughed, "you're the only one who guessed. You know me too well."

"I also know it would be a shame not to tell her," he grinned, "wouldn't want her losing out on all the excitement."

"I don't think it's serious like that either though. I wouldn't want to lose our friendship."

Neal was intrigued, "Friends, then I know her do I? Hm…let me think…"

'Dammit!' Dom cursed his slip.

"Is it…"

"Stop, I told you, I don't really have a huge thing about it. I'm not love sick or anything," Dom laughed at the notion.

"Okay," Neal smiled slyly, "Then…is she pretty? If you don't have a thing for her, is she fair game?"

"No," Dom said before he thought, and Neal smiled in triumph. Dom winced and cursed himself again for slipping to his nimble-minded cousin.

"I do believe I've proven my point. Best of luck to you," Neal stood, clapped Dom's shoulder and sauntered away in confidence and triumph.

Dom slammed his fist on the tree he was sitting on for letting his cousin win and stood to tend the horses.

*

Kel fell into her bedroll on the ground late that night. She had a bruise in her side, and a few bruised ribs from breaking up the fight. She sighed in pleasure as she fell into the warmth of the blankets. She guessed that nothing in the world felt quite so good, well, maybe a hot bath. 

Her dreams were plagued with the wickedness of a Mage.

Tobe was there, standing beside him, watching a village burn. He seemed to smirk at every scream, and Tobe's eyes were wide with horror. His hands strained, as if he was trying to reach them. When he tried to move the Mage used a burst of magic to throw him to the ground. 

She tried to reach him but couldn't move, "Tobe!"

He turned around and tried to run to her, "Lady!"

The Mage caught his arms and held him back. He smiled at Kel, "Come and find me."

"Tobe!" she sprinted toward him, but the image faded into a deep nothingness, and she was pulled awake. 

"Kel?" Neal threw open the flap to her tent. "Are you okay?"

She stared at him as if trying to decide if he was real, "Neal?" she managed to get out, and he nodded.

"I heard you screaming from all the way across the camp. What's wrong?"

"Did you-did the Lioness tell you, that…" she gulped and breathed in deep, "he took Tobe, the Mage. Tobe tried to follow me to Corus but couldn't keep up. He caught him and now is blackmailing me through dreams."

Neal was silent for awhile, "Oh."

The awkward silence was only ended when Dom stumbled into the tent, cursing at men and then turning back to Kel. His eyes strayed to Neal, but he contained himself and disregarded it, "There's been another village set ablaze."

Kel cursed with the fluency of a soldier and rose; she had slept, however briefly, in her clothes. "Dom, get the men ready. We go to the village and hunt."

A/N: I'm really neglecting my other fanfiction. I should try and write some more of that today. Anyway, I'm kinda sorta getting Neal more in character; I'm not really good at nailing his personality though. I guess it's because he's my favorite character so I mold him into something he's not. Or maybe, it's just the fact that I don't know anyone quite like Neal. Besides that though, this chapter was leaning a little with Dom and Kel, but the poll is still open, for at least another couple chapters, please don't be angry with me! Oh and of course, read and review! Until later!


	5. The Hunt

A/N: Thanks to Cami of Queenscove for advertising my fanfiction! I actually did go through and tally votes and you people left me with a frickin' tie! Guess I'll have to make the decision on my own then. Either way this chapter is dedicated to Cami and everyone else who reviewed or even read my story. Arigato! Oh, sorry for the wait too. 

Chapter Five

The Hunt

She shivered in the winter air.

It was nearly midwinter, maybe a month and a half or more away. It was still autumn technically, but winter was approaching quickly this year. She mounted Peachblossom and rode to the others who were mounting and getting ready to set out. 

"It's unlikely we'll find any tracks," Neal muttered miserably. "And it's cold and looks like rain." 

"Aren't you the bearer of sunshine?" Kel inquired and smiled ruthlessly.

He scowled, "With our luck it will be snow and we'll get stuck here and not be able to get back to Corus for Midwinter. Or we'll freeze to death, or…"

"Will you stop talking if you think we're not listening anymore?" Dom jested as he pulled his horse over to the two. 

Neal turned his nose up at Dom and didn't respond. Dom grinned and jabbed Kel in the ribs. She laughed and nodded her approval. 

Her eyes set on a small boy near the front of the line of horses. He was riding what looked to be a Clydesdale that was far too large for him. 

"Where did he come from?" she asked and pointed. He looked hungry and not well fed. His clothes were gray and worn but clean, and his hair was combed but disheveled. 

"He's the one who came from the village," Dom responded. "He heard we were near here, so he rode all night to find us. When he did, he was half freezing, and his horse was barely able to stand." 

Kel shook her head and rode up to him, "Hello," she smiled at him, and he looked her over. 

He lowered his eyes and bowed his head, staying silent.

"My name's Kel, what's yours?" she tried again.

"Mama says it's not proper to talk to Nobles," he mumbled, and she laughed.

"Well you can talk to me, I'm here to help you and your village. To do that though I'm going to need your help."

He nodded, and she put a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to make everything better okay? But first I'm going to need someone to take a look at you and make sure you're not hurt. Have you ever had a healer before?"

He nodded, "Once when I broke me arm."

"Well this will be less painful than that by a lot," she promised. "And I know that because I broke my arm once when I was young too, playing in the forest."

"Me too!" he burst out, and then threw his head down, ashamed.

Kel laughed again and called Neal over. While Neal was busy checking him for injuries, old and new, Kel rode over to Dom who was looking over the rest of the men. "What do you think our chances are of finding these raiders tonight?"

"Slim to none," he answered. "The trail has been cold at least four hours; they might have even come back and cleaned up any tracks when they realized that we weren't coming anytime soon."

Kel sighed heavily, "It's like looking for needle in a haystack in the dark."

He nodded, and Kel went back to find that Neal was finished.

"Nothing severe, a few bruises and cuts," he told her, and she smiled and thanked him. "Kel," Neal pulled her aside, "I think his mother is dead."

Kel nodded again, and he walked back to his horse and remounted. 

"Do you need help back up?" Kel asked the boy who had dismounted for Neal's inspection. He shook his head and threw himself up; Kel was amazed. 

After her shock had passed she began again, "Now, I want you to explain to me, think very carefully and don't rush, what happened in your village."

He closed his eyes and gulped heavily, "I was playing by the fire and…" he wiped tears away viciously. Kel guessed he was only eight or nine, but a strong lad all the same. "Then men on horses came. Some had bows, but some looked only like farmers. They set our houses on fire with torches and-and did bad things to my mama and sister. Papa told me to run to the barn to find Captain Domitan, so I did. Papa got killed I think, and Mama, and my sister Elizabeth," by this time tears were cascading down his face uncontrollably. 

"Sh…" Kel whispered and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sh…everything will be okay."

After he nodded, and the tears had ceased Kel smiled and ordered him an escort. Five men surrounded him in a tight circle and consoled him to the best of their abilities. 

Kel rode back to Neal and Dom and looked him in the eye, "How did you know that boy's father?"

Dom shook his head sadly, "His father was leader of their village. We helped them out a couple times," he answered.

"So you could lead me to their village?" Kel persisted.

"Of course."

"Then do so, with as much speed as you can muster. The trail is getting cold, but we will start the hunt."

They were trying to be quiet, but twenty-five horses running at full out gallop carrying a load of pots and pans is hard not to miss. The thundering of hooves could be heard miles around, but it wasn't stealth they were going for; it was speed.

Peachblossom slid to a stop when Kel and her squad entered the village. His nostrils were flaring violently, and his eyes were almost enraged with the destruction he saw before him. He neighed angrily, and his neigh was met with many other similar, high-pitched terrified neighs from village horses. The night was on fire it seemed as screams from horses and people echoed in everyone's minds to be engraved there permanently. 

Kel's fists clenched together in sheer rage and bit deep into her flesh. She just stared in horror at the village in front of her and tried to contain emotion. Bodies were being piled into shallow graves and covered hurriedly to try and contain the stench of charred flesh. Women were screaming as a few remaining men tried to pull dead babies from their hands; children who had died because of weak lungs filling with smoke. Children who had died needlessly, to a man who was beyond the reaches of good. Anyone who deserved this deserved death and nothing anyone ever said to her would change her mind.

Peachblossom reared, feeling her anger and expressing his own. Kel calmed him gently, and he resorted to stamping his hooves in agitation. 

Before she even ordered it, Neal and the other Mages were turning stones over and trying to heal the people who needed it most. 

The boy dismounted his horse, and the escort Kel had ordered parted for him as he weakly walked to the place where a house once stood. Once there, he sat on the ground and began to weep. Kel dismounted Peachblossom and instructed him to be good as she walked over to try and comfort the boy. He sobbed and shuddered under her touch, and she was silent for him. 

"Mama! Papa! Lizzy!" he shouted and clenched his small fists. "Where did you go?"

Kel hugged him gently, then stood and walked over to Dom who stood, enraged and trying to order men without screaming. "He's given us motivation," Kel smiled grimly, and Dom nodded, his hands shaking in anger.

"I'll say." 

They spent the rest of the night and early into the morning working with the people, trying to help them as much as they could. They gave up as much food and provisions as they could spare, but it still wasn't enough. Before they trudged back to bed, weary and famished, Kel pulled Neal aside and told him to contact Lady Alanna for her. He sighed, wanting to sleep but with her eyes did as she said, knowing that it was urgent. He couldn't possibly need sleep more than she did; the bags under her eyes were growing as they spoke. He wanted to argue and send her to bed, but knew that she would hear no such thing and gave in, hoping for it to be over quickly so they could all get some well deserved and needed shut eye. 

"Neal," he said in a soft voice, and Kel felt the magic around her surge up and swell; the spell had been connected. 

"What?" she suddenly heard Alanna snap in Neal's ears. It was faint, but he jumped and she guessed it must have rung loud in his mind. 

"Kel needs you."

"Well, put her on," Alanna snapped, a little softer then, so that Kel could barely hear it. 

Neal grabbed Kel's arm, and she tried to rip away, but she felt magic engulf her and heard Alanna and Neal in her voice.

"Don't worry, it's just a spell," Alanna's harshness seemed to rub off on Neal as he instructed her briskly.

"Sorry," she muttered and began her plea to Alanna. "There's a village, and it's been burned to the ground just this night. There are orphaned children and people that have no food or shelter. Someone has to get up here."

Alanna sighed heavily and began, regret and sadness rang in her voice, "I know, but where isn't there a burned village or an orphaned child anymore Kel? I know that people need food and shelter, but everyone that we can spare is out, helping others. Everything we have has gone into helping these people. There's only so much we can do with no King or Queen now."

"How is Thayet?" Neal asked in a soft voice, and Kel winced with Alanna's response.

"Terrible, bedridden and getting worse by the day. She lies with Jon now, only because there's nothing more we can do to prevent it. The disease has manifested itself and will take them both."

"And still no word from Roald?" Kel shook her head at the thought.

"No," Alanna responded softly. "But don't let that get out, either of you," she added. 

"No worries," Neal muttered dryly and turned his eyes toward Kel who blushed and yawned. 

"Sounds like you two need some rest," Alanna informed them, and Kel tried one last time for supplies.

"We'll try as soon as we can. As for you, get some sleep, both of you, and depart in the morning. Don't linger in a village that's already been raided."

Kel and Neal agreed, and Neal shut the connection before both of them headed for bed. 


	6. Anger that Desires a Vengeance

Chapter Six

Anger that Desires Vengeance

The world was spinning, and she couldn't breathe.

"Lady!" he was screaming for her. "Help!" But they were riding away. She was running after them, but they were riding away too quickly for her to keep up. She ran hard and soon sweat was pouring down the back of her neck, but she couldn't reach them, no matter how hard she ran. Then…they were gone. They were out of sight and sound.

She looked up and was in his study again; she could see him, speak with him. "Why can't you stop?" she screamed and advanced, but when she reached out to hit him, her hand went right through. He laughed and shook his head at her stupidity. 

"My dream, my magic flowing through your body, my rules," he told her. "I like to play games, don't you? Hide and go seek is my favorite. You're better at it than anyone I've ever played with. You almost won once, that's why I have to hide in better places now."

"You sick…" Kel gritted her teeth and kept her emotions down. "Why don't you stop? Don't you care about the people you're hurting? What do you have to gain?"

"Well keeping Jonathan sick has been tiring, so I have to have my fun too," he responded casually. "And I think using his people as sacrifices for his disease is quite clever. Won't they be devastated to know that they were the ones who killed their King?" he was mocking as he played with her.

"Liar! Jonathan is getting better!" Kel shouted at him, but he just laughed his twisted laugh again.

"Stupid girl, think! I thought you were smarter than that! I have to keep Jonathan alive until that fool of a son Roald takes over. He's so young, so weak, so…easily taken over. If he dies before Roald returns someone may have the chance to coup in his absence and destroy my chance of getting next to his side."

"What?" Kel's eyes widened in horror. 

"Don't you think every King needs a chancellor by his side? An educated, older, powerful chancellor?" he questioned and looked at the cup in his hand. 

"I'll stop you. You'll never destroy Jonathan or harm Roald, or any of Tortall!" 

"So young, so angry, so…naïve…I don't like to lose Lady Keladry of Mindelan. I haven't lost yet, and I'm not going to lose to you, a fickle girl. If you get close to me I will kill everyone around you, everyone you care for. I will start in your homeland, and I will work my way closer and closer to you. You think your biggest problem is that I have your boy Tobe and I've destroyed a few measly villages? Think again, it gets worse Keladry, much worse…"

The image faded, and Kel woke, sweat pouring down her back, and fingernail cuts in her hands. She stood and walked from the tent she was in, looking at the slowly rising sun and needed a bath. She needed to cleanse the feeling of him on her. His words haunted her, "It gets worse Keladry, much worse…"

She walked down to a nearby river and cleaned her face and hands. When she looked up she saw a glint in between a patch of trees and squinted. She pulled out her spyglass and looked toward the light. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth when she saw an encampment of men that were shabbily dressed, but very well fed. They stumbled about as if they had had a heavy celebration last night, but one man in particular interested her. He was very clean and wore the robes of…she quickly replaced the glass in her belt loop and sprinted back toward camp. She had no idea that he had visions too, and was smirking at her stupidity. 

*

By the time she had woken up and assembled a small group of men and reached the encampment across the river all that was left was a smoldering fire and a few leftover scraps of meat and discarded utensils. 

"Dammit!" she screamed, and Peachblossom snorted in agitation. 

"They've been here Kel," Dom looked at the ashes and a few broken branches where they had made their escape. 

"We might be able to track them yet," Neal held out his hands and summoned his green magic to his fingers. Kel watched him anxiously as he picked up something, a trace of a strong magic and grinned slightly. "I think we may have it. We'll be back in Corus by Midwinter after all!" He led them into the woods, following the leftover trace of magic. 

*

He watched from a nearby hill, using his magic and laughed, shaking his head. "Not even the Mage knows. I'm insulted, he thinks I'm _that_ stupid, that I would leave traces and paths behind me. Sometimes I wonder about Mages these days…" he signaled to his men, who laughed and headed back toward where the rest of Kel's small squad was still sleeping.

*

Neal led them deep into an opening in the forest, right to a note that was stuck into a tree by a poorly crafted arrow. Kel ripped it off and read it quickly.

__

Lady Keladry~

If you're reading this, my game seems to be going my way. I thought you would be smarter than to leave what you love so sorely unprotected. Oh well, your traveling will be lighter.

Come and Find Me

Kel's eyes widened in horror as she threw the note to the ground and threw herself back onto Peachblossom. "Come on, he's tricked us," she urged Peachblossom into a full-out gallop, the others close behind her. 

They ran hard, but by the time that they reached their camp there was nothing left but smoldering tents, and charred bodies. A few soldiers stumbled to her from the woods where they had hidden and tried to explain, but all they could do was mutter their terrifying words. Neal calmed them with soft words and some magic as Dom handed them a canteen full of whiskey. When they were calmed they gave their story to Kel, as best as they could without their words running together. It seemed to be a struggle for them to form sentences, and Neal's brows creased as he stared at them. He shook his head and seized one of their wrists. They looked at him as if relieved, and then Kel was the one to look at him perplexed. "What?" she asked. 

"They've been spelled not to talk," Neal answered. "But whoever did it was very inexperienced," and he began the long process of taking off the spell. When he was finished they were able to tell their story with much more ease. 

"We were just waking; it was just after you left with the others. We were getting ready to go, and out of nowhere we were ambushed. The men panicked. We ran into the woods to find you and the others, but couldn't. When we came back everything was gone. It was burned to the ground and all traces were hidden. There was no one left alive," they looked around them with terror in their eyes. 

"How many?" Kel swallowed hard and tried to listen as he answered.

"Fifteen, half the squad My Lady."

"Fifteen! Goddess Bless," Dom whispered and glared. "I knew I should have stayed. We could have gotten them if I had stayed."

"Don't blame yourself," Kel said softly. "I was the stupid one. I should have known he would trick me. I should have known he was too smart for something so easy."

The rest of the day they counted their losses and buried their dead. Kel shed a few tears, but no one mentioned them. She wouldn't eat or drink anything, and she barley spoke. 

Neal and the others knew she was taking a hard hit, but she was staying strong for those that were left. They all knew she blamed herself, but they also knew that she had to recover or they would never accomplish anything. That's why he went to see her when she had retired for the night. 

"Kel," he said softly, and she looked at him with a blank expression. "I know you blame yourself, but…you can't…"

"He's right," Dom added, coming behind him, and Kel winced and turned away.

"If I had stayed…" she started. "Or if I had taken everyone. I shouldn't have split up the group. If I had been stronger and told them to all come when they wanted to sleep. I'm just a weak leader. Lady Alanna never should have picked me for this."

"Stop," Neal ordered. "Alanna does everything for a reason. She knew you were the only one strong enough to do this. You are the only one who can catch him, and she knows it."

"You need to stay strong, because of that," Dom told her gently. "Because we need you to lead us."

She nodded and breathed in deep, "Yes," she said softly. "I will."

They nodded to her and each embraced her quickly before all of them headed to bed.

*

"Damn you!" she screamed in her dream. "Why did you kill my men?! They did nothing to you!"

"It's part of the game," he answered, fingering his glass as he looked into the fire. "Don't you want to play anymore?"

"People's lives are not games!" she couldn't contain her emotions. She wanted to rip him apart. 

"No," he said softly and shook his head. "You're wrong. It's survival of the fittest, and I'm the fittest. They're weak. You and I, we're strong. We live off of the weak. We're the strongest in the pot, and we feed off of the weaker ones."

"What are you talking about?" Kel didn't want to sit here and let him play mind games with her, but she had no choice. 

"Yes, that's the way it is. We destroy whatever gets in our way so that we can be the strongest and happiest. That's the way of life. At the moment you and your men are in my way, so I killed them. Soon, I'll kill you too, but for now I like to admire your beauty and your strength. You're the best playmate I've had in a long time. No one normally plays the game so well. They normally are begging for death after a few days, but not you, not you," he stood and came toward her. He touched her cheek softly, and Kel's flesh churned. "Come and find me," he whispered in her ear and then kissed it gently before the dream faded, and Kel awoke, drenched in sweat, like so many nights before.

She jumped up and walked toward Peachblossom, a note gripped firmly in her hand. 

She pinned the note on Dom's saddle and mounted Peachblossom, clicking him into a canter and running from the encampment. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even hear the other set of hooves behind her.

*

__

Dom~

Don't be angry, I had to do this on my own. It'll be faster and more efficient if I go alone and unhindered. Take the squad back to Corus and report to Alanna. Don't come after me, you'll be hurt. Get the men out of this before they're killed too.

"Damn her," he muttered and cursed himself as well. He should have known she'd try something like this. 

"Captain, Sir Nealan is missing as well," a man reported to Dom who's face grayed, and he grew angry with his cousin. 

"Figures," he mumbled. "Prepare the horses; you men are to report back to Corus. You're in command to lead them back. Report to Lady Alanna on our whereabouts, and see what action she chooses to take upon us. May the Goddess grant her mercy that she doesn't have." 

"Sir?" he questioned softly, but Dom shook his head.

"I'm going on after them. It would be useless for all of us to try and find them. I'll be much faster on my own."

"Of course Sir, good luck," he saluted him, and Dom returned the salute before tacking up and mounting, then taking off at a gallop in the direction Peachblossom's heavy hoof prints showed. 

*

"So you think you're alone?" he appeared in her dreams. "You think you'll be able to stop me without men?"

"What do you mean by that?" Kel spat. 

"See for yourself," he opened his hand and two images appeared in the fire. The first was an image of Neal who was very close by, sleeping in hearing distance of her, sleeping very lightly. 

"Neal," Kel shook her head. "He's followed me…"

"That's not all," he smirked as the image of Dom riding hard in the middle of the night appeared. He wasn't far from Neal, and his eyes were dark and worried. 

"Dom too," Kel gritted her teeth. "Why would you show me this?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" he laughed and shook his head. "Well I'm not about to tell you if you haven't figured it out."

She jumped awake and immediately tore down her camp. She tacked up Peachblossom and ran toward the place that she would find Neal. 

*

Neal shot awake when Kel's hand touched him lightly. He stared at her and shook his head in disapproval. "Why do you make me do extra work?" he demanded irritably.

"You didn't have to follow me," she snapped back, but she was so relieved to find him unharmed that the response didn't carry much weight.

"How did you know I was here?" Neal could feel a trace of magic on her skin, and it unnerved him.

"He's been appearing in my dreams every night since we left," Kel said softly. "He showed me where you were. I thought he was going to hurt you. Dom should be on his way shortly."

Neal's eyes were clouded in worry, "He's that strong?"

"What do you mean?" Kel asked softly, and Neal shook his head. 

"Communicating in dreams is one of the most advanced spells a Mage can perform. To do it every night for so long and have the strength to move in the morning…that's strong magic. That's unnatural magic," Neal shuddered, and Kel didn't like the fact that a Mage was shuddering over magic. "Wait…" he stopped and thought. "He saw me?"

"Yes, he showed me your image in the fire in the dream," Kel responded, and Neal's blood went cold.

"That's really unnatural Kel. He's sold his soul to a Black Lord. There's no way a human Mage could possess that much power. He's sold his soul to Chaos herself." 

It was Kel's turn to shudder, and goose bumps grew on her arms. She urged Neal to stand despite his horror, and they both quickly packed and headed down the path that Dom was taking. 

Two hours later they found Dom's horse tethered to a tree with a note stuck to the tree with a badly crafted arrow. 

__

Lady Keladry~

It seems you still haven't quite managed to see all the rules of the game. Too bad, I've got two things you love with me now. They can at least keep each other company. If you want them back you better start playing by my rules.

Come and Find Me

Kel screamed and slammed her fist into the tree. She looked at Neal with an anger that desired vengeance. This wouldn't do. She would find him and kill him, no matter what it took.


	7. New Victims

Chapter Seven

New Victims

This time she was awake when she heard his voice, awake and running.

"Lady Keladry, Lady Keladry, are we going to play now?" 

"Get out of my head!" she screamed and turned to see Neal's terrified eyes on her. She shook her head and forced Peachblossom harder, faster. It was all Neal's gelding could do to keep up. 

"Kel where are we going?" Neal called to Kel, and she shook her head.

"We're going to the voice," she answered.

"The voice is in your head, how do you know where it is?" Neal was terrified, but he tried not to sound it.

"We're going to ask it," Kel gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. "Where are you?"

"Oh, so now you want to talk, now that you need something from me. I don't think I want to talk under those conditions," he mocked her pain. 

"Tell us where you are or get out of her head," Neal's voice growled in Kel's mind, and she turned to find that they had stopped, and he had his hands on her shoulders; his eyes were closed with a great look of concentration on his face.

"Come on Neal, we've got to keep going," she whispered out loud, but he was too far-gone.

"Vicious one aren't you? Come now, it's only your cousin," Kel could almost envision his twisted smile. 

"You will pay for this," Neal's voice was a low rumble by now, barely audible through his anger, and his grip on her shoulders tightened intensely. 

"Temper, temper, you've been around the Lady Alanna for far too long," the way he kept calm only infuriated Neal further.

"You leave Alanna out of this!" 

"Oh don't worry, your Knight Master will get hers in due time, she'll fall along with her precious King. I'll see to that…unless…Lady Keladry still does want to play," as he said her name his voice became more childish, more like a little boy that genuinely wanted to go outside and play sword fight.

"Bring it," Kel whispered, and he clapped his hands together, or he must have, because there was a clapping sound in her head.

"Go to the place where you're to be expecting Roald," he instructed, and Neal's eyes snapped open as he stepped back.

"No," he whispered, and they both mounted as fast as they could and turned their mounts, fearing it wouldn't be too late. 

"Alanna," Neal said out loud, calling her with what strength he had left. Kel could see how weak his magic was. "Dammit," he muttered and shook his head, ready to try again.

"Don't," Kel ordered. "You'll pass out if you do, and I need you for this Neal, Dom needs you," she looked over to him, and he nodded and set his jaw. 

*

They rode all night and much of the morning until Kel knew she had to stop or Neal would pass out in exhaustion. When they stopped she had to pull him off his horse and lean him against a tree. She looked him over and saw that he was drenched in sweat and nearly unconscious. 

"Neal?" she whispered and tried to wake him from the daze he was in. After a few more moments he seemed to almost awake and look at her with clear eyes.

"Kel? Where are we? Where's Dom? What about Roald?" he questioned.

"We're not there yet Neal; we have at least another three days ride, and that would be nonstop," Kel explained. "We can't do that nonstop. We have to rest."

"No, we've got to…" he tried to stand but slumped up against the trees once more. "We've got to go…"

"No Neal," Kel forced him down and looked up to the sky. "Goddess, I'm sorry that I put you through this Neal."

"Put me…you didn't put me through…Dom is my cousin, and I would do anything for him, and for you," he smiled weakly, and Kel looked at the black circles under his eyes and his face drenched in sweat; his green eyes were forlorn and dull. 

"Sleep Neal, sleep," she instructed and laid out a bedroll for him and helped him onto it. 

"Thanks Kel," he managed to mutter before falling into a dark and undisturbed sleep. 

Kel took Peachblossom and Neal's gelding that was called Atervultus for its stormy coloring, to a nearby creek and watered them, filling several canteens full of water. She sat down next to Neal and felt his forehead; he wasn't just exhausted, he had a fever. She looked to the sky again and prayed for him as she opened one of the canteens and tore off a piece of her shirt, then soaked the fabric and put it to his forehead. She looked after him for four hours, until the fever broke, then weary beyond belief and sore to boot, she fell onto the ground and slept. But her sleep couldn't be as blessed as Neal's and this time, when she dreamt, she saw Dom. 

"What do you think of the idea Lady Keladry? Brilliant if I do say so myself. Bring them here with me, take them to the village that I'm about to ransack, the village that Prince Roald will just happen to be staying at. I'll lure you here, and then…oh wait…I'm not supposed to tell you that, well…I guess you already assumed that I wasn't just bringing you here so you could spoil of my fun. Oh no, I have bigger plans for you, and who knows, maybe if you're a good girl and don't give me too much trouble I'll let them die easily. I won't torture them before," he looked around, and Kel's eyes moved to Dom and Tobe who were both chained and bound. 

"Dom, Tobe!" Kel shouted, and her eyes turned back to her assailant, angry as the sun. "Murderer! Why?! They're innocent! If you want me, come and take me! You don't need them!"

"Oh but see that wouldn't be easy, to just break into camp and take you. I had to get you on your own, and then I could take you, but someone always seems to be following you. First it was this stable boy, so I took him, then it was this Sergeant, so I took him, and now it's a _Mage_ of all people. I thought it would be easy to get rid of him, I wouldn't even have to get my hands dirty, but not with you, oh no. You had to go and _cure_ the fever! I guess I'll just have to think of something new and original now. What a bother, oh well, it keeps me strong."

Dom's eyes met Kel's and she nodded, it was Neal. His head lowered, and he shook his head. 

"I'm sorry," Kel whispered, and he shook his head and looked into her eyes. All that was there was confidence. If anyone could save him, she could. 

"Stop, this isn't about you," a burst of dark colored magic sent Dom sprawling to the ground in pain, curled up in a ball, unable to help himself because his hands were bound.

Tobe knelt by him, but his hands were bound as well so there was little he could do. 

"See what you make me do? Hurt the people who love you most? Hurt the people you care for most? If you didn't make this so difficult, if you were a bit _smarter_ the game might already be over. I might not have even had to kill the Mage, but you _insisted_ on not asking for help. You're like a man that can't ask for directions when he's lost in the woods. You wouldn't ask for help, so now you'll suffer. Well…you would have suffered anyway, but…maybe not as much."

"Why me?" Kel whispered. "Why do you want me?"

"Because I've taken quite a liking to you. I've watched you develop, watched you defeat all the enemies that ever got in your way. So have I, I've defeated everyone that has ever gotten in my way. We're a lot alike Keladry of Mindelan, a lot alike. I just thought it was time we met, and…conversed. I wanted to swap battle stories over lunch in the palace that will be mine when I take over all of Tortall." 

"You'll never defeat Tortall with a series of night raids!" Kel screamed, determined to make this true.

"You're right, _but_! With a series of night raids, a fevered King and Queen, a country in chaos, a Prince at bay, and the only warriors either cooped up in the palace protecting their fallen leaders, or on some wild goose chase, I think my chances are pretty good if I do say so myself."

"You'll have to get through me first," she snarled and clenched her fists. 

"That's precisely my problem, but you'll learn all about my solution to that shortly. Until then, come and find me, you know where to look now. Follow the trails," he smiled sickly and kicked Tobe once, sending him to the ground before the dream faded, and Kel was woken, Neal standing over her.

"I saw him, in my head," Neal said quietly. "During the night, I saw him, and Dom and Tobe."

"Yeah…" Kel said softly. "Neal I want you to go back to the castle, I want you to tell Alanna and Raoul, they need to know. You have to do this, and I have to go on to the coast to meet Raold."

"No Kel," Neal shook his head. "I know what you're trying to do, and I won't leave you."

"You have to," Kel's eyes were demanding. "How will they know? We need some more backup."

"There is no backup, you know it as well as I. I'm not going to run out and play message boy so you can go and save the country against a villainous Mage without me. As much as I'd like to stay inside and sit this one out, I can't do that, not this time," he wouldn't give in.

"You're in serious danger with me," Kel tried the truth then, if nothing else maybe the truth would make him leave. She didn't want to have another hurt on her account.

"You think I don't know that? We're in this together now, and no matter where I go I'm going to be in danger from him; he knows my magic, he's got it traced. I'd be safer with you than I would on a course back to the palace on my own. Come on, we don't have much time, and it's already dawn," and without another word he helped her pack up camp. They left everything they could spare for faster traveling and mounted, heading toward the coast as fast as they could, hoping that they would make it in time.

*

"Follow the trails," it was all Kel could think about for the next five days while she and Neal did follow his trails. For five days all they did was move from charred and destroyed village to charred and destroyed village. The people were all outside, trying to reclaim their shattered lives, but all looking helpless all the same. There was no way they could recover from this. And the closer to the sea they got, the worse it became. 

All the buildings were burnt; the raiding had gotten more serious, more professional. The ashes had been burnt; nothing was left standing. All the livestock that had value was taken, as could be seen by the horse prints leading out of the village that quickly disappeared in a creek or field. Everything else had either been used as food or killed. Fewer and fewer people began to escape the raids, and it seemed that Neal and Kel were always only a few hours late. They would push harder and faster, hoping to catch up, but they would always be a few hours too late. There was nothing they could do to help the people they passed, and no way to help the people in front. All they could do was be behind the madness and in front of the wreckage. 

On the third day of their traveling they were resting their horses, and Neal said he had enough strength to call Alanna. Kel wanted to protest, but she couldn't. They needed to talk to her, to warn Roald. 

"Alanna," he called, holding Kel's wrist, so she could hear as well. 

"Where have you been Neal? I've been trying to call you for days!" she screamed in their heads, and Kel managed a weak smile.

"I've had a terrible fever, and I was too weak to use magic," Neal answered calmly. "Thanks for caring."

"What do you have to tell us Alanna?" Kel asked, using the casual name hesitantly still, but knowing that Neal and Alanna would be silent for hours because neither of them would apologize; they were both too stubborn.

"Roald is on his way back, he should be there in two days at most. Daine finally was able to find him," they could hear the smile of relief in her voice. "He'll be able to do a great deal for the people, if not for his father."

"Two days?" Kel whispered, and Neal shook his head. 

"What's wrong Kel?" Alanna asked. "What's going on?"

"He's waiting there, for Roald," Kel said hurriedly.

"What? Who?" Alanna was already getting frantic. 

"The enemy," Kel answered, and she could feel Alanna pale and grow cold.

"How…how do you know?" she questioned softly.

"He told me, he speaks to me through dreams, he's a very powerful Mage, you knew…well he spoke to me in my head the other day. He was the one who made Neal sick, he took Dom, and Tobe, and he's using them to get me to the sea where he plans to kill Roald. He's burnt every village there, leaving us a trail to find him. If we don't get there before Roald does, it's over. Is there anyway Daine can reach Roald now? To tell him, to postpone it, anything?" Kel explained quickly, thinking as fast as she could.

"I don't know what she can do now that he's halfway across the sea, but I'll try. I'll get you as much time as is possible. If nothing else I can delay the ship once it reaches port," Alanna answered. "Thank you Kel, Neal."

"Thank you Alanna," Kel answered, and they both looked up at each other.

"Two days," Neal said softly and nodded. "We've got to hurry."

A/N: Sorry, didn't mean for this update to be so long coming. I'll try to get them out a bit faster now that summer's here.Hpe you enjoy, and I'm still working on Kel and her love life. I'll figure it out soon I think. The story from here on is almost writing itself, I'm just letting the words fall onto the page, so I'm not sure what's going to happen, nothing is being planned, I guess we'll all just have to wait and see. 


	8. The End of a Storm

Chapter Eight

The End of a Storm

The sickening smell of decayed flesh was strong in her nose.

She had never seen Peachblossom falter, but when they reached the village on the coast he reared in terror, almost throwing Kel to the ground. His eyes were wide in fear, and it took all the strength Kel had to keep him from running the other way, and all the will power she had to stop from wanting to do the same herself.

All around her were burnt bodies and animals of all kinds; nothing had been spared. She could barely see through the smoke it was so thick. It filled her lungs and made her cough and sputter, "Neal," she managed to choke, and he came toward her, a shield protecting him from the smoke. Kel pulled Peachblossom so that his flanks were touching Atervultus'. Peachblossom was too terrified to even bite, and that's when Kel knew they were in serious danger.

"Be on your guard; they're somewhere nearby," Kel instructed.

"As if I couldn't tell by the smoke," Neal muttered sarcastically.

Kel smiled wryly at him and urged Peachblossom forward, slowly. The geldings were careful not to step on the half-charred bodies and wreckage lying at their feet, so they picked their way around the town very carefully. They didn't even hear the few horses behind them.

"I don't like this," Kel whispered to Neal after about ten minutes, "It's much too quiet." 

"I know," Neal answered, feeling he had to keep his voice low or shatter this deadly silence. 

The next few moments were utter chaos, Kel didn't even know who she was fighting as her blade came down upon men that were trying to strangle her.

Someone flew down upon Neal, throwing him to the ground, and sending Atervultus into frenzy as he reared and almost brought his hooves upon his rider. Kel saw a burst of Neal's magic stop the horse from killing him, and another burst sent at his attacker. 

Before Kel could worry about Neal she realized she had problems of her own. A man threw himself against her chest, knocking her from a screaming Peachblossom. She tried to reach her sword, but he was strong and held her down, so she reached down in an amazing burst of strength and grabbed the dagger on her boot. In one smooth action she slit him up the middle, and the life was pulled out of him in an instant. As fast as she could, she threw the corpse from her stomach and stood, drawing her sword and looking around her, but everyone was gone, everyone, including Neal. 

"Neal!" she screamed in fear and waited for an answer, but there was none. "Neal!"

Peachblossom nudged her gently, and she stroked his nose and closed her eyes. She knew this was no time to cry, but tears were springing to her cheeks. She could smell the man's blood all over her, and before she could stop it, she had thrown up, but was feeling a slight bit better afterwards. 

"Come on, we're going to find them," Kel told Peachblossom as she mounted and grabbed Atervultus' reins. 

*

"Seems to me that it's far past time to visit the fair Lady," he smiled as he looked in the mirror and watched Kel lead the two horses through the smoke.

"Leave her alone!" Tobe shouted and ran toward him, but he held open a hand and stopped him in his tracks, struggling against the magic. He laughed and released the spell, sending Tobe skidding to the floor.

Neal's eyes widened in terror, and he shook his head. "You sold your soul for that magic!"

"What's a soul worth anyway? I can have anything I desire this way," he whispered and looked back to the mirror. "I can have anything…"

Neal opened a hand and a burst of green magic sent him to the ground, knocking the mirror over and shattering it. He turned, and his dark eyes flashed as he used a huge blast of dark magic on Neal in retaliation. Neal fell to the ground, his hands over his head, barely breathing. Dom knelt by his side and spoke to him, but didn't have any magic to help him.

He shook his head and turned back to the mirror, pulling it up with a hand and fixing the crack by running a finger over it. "But I no longer need a mirror, because the Lady has come to me, _my_ Lady."

*

"Lady Keladry, my fair one, it's no wonder everyone around you loves you; you are very beautiful and yet so strong. Strength draws men in you know, a woman with strength is very hard to come by, especially a beautiful woman," her nemesis stepped from the smoke and slowly it parted for him. His pale body was highlighted in the smoke, a huge contrast- the white against the black of the smoke and his robes. His flashing green eyes looked almost snake-like as he inched his way forward to her.

"Where are they?" Kel clenched her fingers together and gritted her teeth, but kept her voice Yamani calm.

"Alive, it's all you need to know, alive and waiting for their savior. How about we make a deal?" he asked smoothly; his words were like honey, almost hypnotizing, and she understood why he had so many followers. 

"I won't make any deals with you. I know your kind, and you will only trick me with your pretty words. I may not be a Mage but I'm not stupid," Kel spat.

"My kind? What kind would that be? Villains or Mages? I'm sure Neal would appreciate these words. Just what is it you truly think about Mages Keladry of Mindelan?" he questioned, his mouth curving into a twisted smile.

"Don't twist my words, this has nothing to do with Neal, or with Mages," Kel tried to stay calm, but her blood was boiling. Here he was, playing word games with her while plotting to overthrow Tortall. 

"No deal? What a shame, guess I'll have to show you what a good idea a deal would be," he snapped and vanished, but Kel could feel his presence all around her. 

She suddenly heard laughing and a child running.

"Lady!" a voice called, and she spun in the smoke.

"Tobe?" she squinted but could only make out flashes of someone running nearby," Tobe!"

"Lady come and play!" the voice giggled gleefully, and she was sure it was Tobe's voice now. 

"Tobe where are you? Tobe come on! This is no time for games!" tears sprang to her eyes, but she pushed them back.

"I'm sorry," a gentle voice muttered.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," the word echoed all around her, from all directions.

"Neal?" she looked to the sky.

"I failed…"

"Failed, failed, failed…"

"No!" she screamed. "Neal no! You didn't fail!"

"See, originally I was going to try and take a position by Roald's side, but now…I'd rather just kill him. I'll get power faster that way, with all these powerful people by my side…" the Mage's voice was in her head, replacing Neal's.

"Never! No one will ever accept that!" she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. 

"Kel? Kel why are you crying?" Dom questioned behind her, and she turned around and shook her head.

"You're not real," she whispered, and he looked pained.

"Not real? Of course I'm real, come on Kel, I'll take you to them, I'll show you to Neal and Tobe. I've escaped Kel, come on, quickly, they need you," he held out a hand, but Kel shook her head and refused to accept it.

"No, you're not real!"

"Kel, stop, you're talking crazy, we have to hurry," his voice took on more urgency and…anger.

"No!" she screamed and drew her sword, and his eyes filled with terror as she brought the sword down upon him. He vanished before the sword ever touched him, and a hand held her from bringing down the sword. She saw who it was and ripped her arm away from him, pulling back. "What do you want from me?"

"Agree to stand by my side. I need an ally like you for Tortall to accept me as the new ruler. You can be Queen," he offered, his eyes were almost sincere.

"Never," she whispered.

"Why won't you do this easily?" he snapped, and Tobe appeared beside him, trembling in fear.

"Lady!" he screamed and ran toward her, but one hand from the Mage stopped him in mid-air. 

"Tobe!" Kel ran toward him, but she was quickly stopped as well, inches from Tobe. 

The Mage slowly sauntered forward and pulled a boot knife from his ankle, twirling it between his fingers, examining it. 

Kel shook her head and tried to reach for Tobe, but she was frozen so she couldn't move. 

"What does it take for you to realize that I hold the power?" he asked gently and slipped the knife down Tobe's cheek. Tobe winced, and tears slipped as he whimpered slightly. Kel could see every drop of blood that trickled down his cheek, she was inches away, but she couldn't do anything to prevent it. "I can take away everything you love Lady Keladry, I can kill them all in an instant," the knife then fell gently across Tobe's neck, making a wound, but not deep enough to kill, only a scratch. "I can…of course…go deeper, but not before I see what they have to say about your predicament. What will they think of you and your _strength_ when they see this?" he snapped and Neal and Dom were on both sides of him.

"Kel," Neal whispered and looked down.

Dom tried to reach her, but a hand stopped him, and he was frozen solid.

"At least the Mage had enough sense not to move, Neal and I are alike aren't we Neal?" he looked at the other Mage and smiled a wicked smile.

"We are nothing alike," Neal gritted his teeth. "We are not at all the same. You chose the wrong side Coriolis, and you will suffer for it."

"No Neal, you chose the wrong side, but we are alike. Both Mages, both rejected by the women we love because of loyalties to other things…because of magic…"

Kel's eyes turned to meet Neal's which fell quickly. 

"It's not magic that makes her turn you away Coriolis, it's hate," he said softly and raised his hand. A burst of green magic wrapped around the older Mage and let Kel, Dom and Tobe free for an instant, and Kel ran toward Tobe and wrapped her arms around him. 

"Dammit Neal, if you want it that way, we'll see where her loyalties lie, how much she'll sacrifice for a _Mage_," he ripped Neal up with a hand and walked around him as Dom came to stand beside Kel and Tobe, all helpless.

"Now Neal, doesn't that make a precious picture? Aren't they the perfect family? Where do you lie in it? Anywhere? Nope, doesn't seem like it, seems like you're left alone in the cold aren't you? I mean…your cousin taking the woman you care about; oops…did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to…" he put a hand to his mouth and giggled slightly. 

Kel's eyes widened, and Dom just stared. Neal closed his eyes and breathed deep, calling on all the strength of his magic. He forced himself free and faced the Mage.

"Oh, that was good," he commented sickly. "But you think that you can stop me?"

Kel drew her sword and tried to get to Coriolis, but he only grabbed her and threw the sword into the ground with a hand. She struggled to get free, thinking it would be easy with the frailness of the man, but he was strong, and she guessed she was fighting magic more than strength. 

She screamed in aggravation, and he laughed and shook his head. 

"Poor dear, don't you want to see what they'll do to save you? Aren't they the three most important people in your life after all? And two of them want to know where they stand I think, right about now. Let's see where they stand shall we? We'll have them prove themselves to you, see just what it is that they love about you, because we all know just what it is that I love."

"Stop playing games Coriolis. You used to be different, always ambitious, but…what drove you to this? What caused you to go mad? A sane man does not make bargains with Chaos!" Neal's eyes never left Coriolis', which made Kel's eyes dart from one to the other. 

Kel realized then that the smoke was beginning to lift, and as it did she noticed that a faint green glow was surrounding Neal and upon looking down, saw that Coriolis, in turn, was also glowing slightly black. Kel guessed this must be their magic. She also guessed that they were battling in more than just words; they were battling in magic, and it seemed that Neal was losing. Kel didn't understand magic; she didn't have any idea what was going on, and her own ignorance frightened her. This wasn't a battle against men for some unknown borderline. This wasn't a place far from Corus where no one would ever see or hear the battle. The weapons weren't wrought of iron and fire, but were Gifts of the mind and body. It was the essence of the soul. And the victory or defeat didn't mean how many men were killed. The victory or defeat wasn't one that would go unnoticed; this was a battle for the Kingdom, for all Tortall as they knew it, and those present were the only army. At that moment, Kel knew she had to do something, so she pushed herself out of Coriolis' arms so violently that she and he both fell to the ground. Dom quickly helped her up and smiled encouragingly, though rather weakly. She looked over at Neal who had not moved; his eyes were still set unblinkingly on Coriolis. It was as if he was rooted to the ground, a stone statue, only posed to _look _like a human Mage with the disheveled hair and blazing eyes, and of course that convincing green glow surrounding him. But surely this unmoving figure couldn't be her Neal, the one who had helped her as a Page with studies and bullies. This wasn't the same Squire of Lady Alanna with dry humor and quick wit. This _certainly was not_ the same Knight who had accompanied her on long journeys and fought time and time again by her side. 

Coriolis pulled away from his gaze, breaking a sweat, "Well Neal, if nothing else you are determined," he smirked and held out his hands as a large rock behind Neal began to float over him and to Coriolis. "What do you think about this? If you can get the stone from me I'll let her go. If not, I'll kill your cousin. Either way she'll live and really either way he'll die, so you're just playing for her freedom," Coriolis put the stone in the air between them, and Neal's eyes narrowed, as if considering.

"You're on," he glared and closed his eyes.

'It'll take a very powerful Summoning Spell, and I don't have the strength,' Neal's voice admitted in her mind. 'It'll buy you enough time to get Dom and get away.'

'Neal, what about you?' Kel demanded frantically.

'Do you want to save Roald from this lunatic or not?' Neal snapped. 'There's no time. I've already agreed,' she felt the magic die and knew the spell had been severed.

"Neal," she whispered as Coriolis lifted the stone into the air.

"Will you do the honors Lady Knight?" Coriolis looked at Kel, and she gulped, not knowing what to do except go along with his sick games.

"One…two…three…" she whispered. "Go!"

A whip of black then green magic lashed around the stone as they began to pull. Kel saw Neal grow weak quickly. She wanted to reach out to him but knew she couldn't. She was about to grab Dom's arm and force him to leave when a huge ball of fur attacked Coriolis' face, and Neal pulled the stone to the ground in front of him before collapsing to his knees in a coughing fit. 

Coriolis threw the animal from his face, only to be attacked by a falcon from overhead. Kel looked to the creature that she now recognized as a dog and ran to its crippled form, "Jump?" she cradled him in her arms, running back to Neal. She didn't know what to do, but then something quite extraordinary happened. 

A nimble hand reached through the wall of smoke, and the falcon flew to it. The hand was followed by a body, and Kel almost screamed in joy upon seeing it was Master Numair. So then…she looked at the falcon and met the eyes of the Wild Mage Daine. She flew and landed gently on her lover's shoulder as Numair began to speak, "Oh Coriolis, you always were brilliant. When did you trade brains for madness?"

"You can no longer match my power Numair!" Coriolis raised his hands, and Kel saw his face was dripping with blood, there were large gashes and scrapes from claws and teeth. "Not even with that Wild Mage you keep close by your side!"

Daine shrieked her fury in her high falcon voice, and Numair pulled a hand close to her for reassurance before he smiled smugly.

"I'm sure I can't, not with the power of Chaos coursing through your veins, but I'm sure I can outwit you. Daine, love," he bent down to the bird and told her quietly, "you might want to see about Jump. I think Lady Keladry has enough to deal with just now."

The falcon nibbled his ear, and he smiled and pulled off his cloak, dropping it over Daine whom had just landed near Kel, Neal, Dom and Tobe.

Slowly, a figure began to emerge in the cloak and when Daine had it properly tied, so it wouldn't come off, she pulled Jump from Kel's stunned fingers and began to heal him. Kel couldn't seem to pull her eyes from the fight that was about to take place. She knew Master Numair's power, had witnessed it firsthand, but…how could any normal man compete with the power of Chaos? She guessed she was about to find out…

Numair bowed, but Coriolis just glared in response. Numair picked up the stone and hurled it toward Coriolis who seemingly plucked it out of mid-flight and threw it back. Numair ducked and raised his hand to perform another spell, and Coriolis smiled wickedly. The stone flew from behind Numair, toward him. All the while Numair was totally unaware there was a boulder hurtling toward his back. In a split second, Kel had tackled Numair to the ground. The boulder whizzed over them, and Coriolis just barely had time to catch it. He snarled and ripped Kel to his side.

"You've foiled my plans for the last time Lady Keladry," he growled and ripped Kel to his side, then forced her to her knees. She screamed in pain, but he didn't release his hold.

"Kel!" Dom shouted, but Numair held him back, and Kel was grateful.

"I try to go easy on you, help you out," as Coriolis spoke, Kel slowly moved her hand to her boot, but he didn't notice. "Offer you bargains, ways around your untimely death," a light 'snap' and the buckle to the hilt on her boot knife was open. "Only because I thought we had a lot in common…" in one quick movement Kel whipped out her knife and slammed it into Coriolis' foot. He released his hold on her, and Kel leapt to her feet. 

"Kel," she turned and grabbed her sword that Dom had tossed her. She didn't waste a second. She dove the blade into Coriolis' heart. 

"You may have the powers of Chaos, an immortal, but you yourself are mortal and susceptible to weapons that pierce flesh. We are nothing alike," she whispered as she twisted the blade, then ripped it out.

He coughed once, blood spilling onto his robes, then fell to the ground, cold as death.


	9. Storytellers

Chapter Nine

Storytellers 

"You look like hell Kel," Raoul informed her.

"I feel worse," she muttered as she trudged up the steps to see Jonathan. 

"Duke Baird's got it almost cleared up now. Turns out, that Mage only had it disguised as Consumption, but now that he's gone, Jon's coming out of it real fast, along with Thayet," his face was alight with the recent good news, of victories on different fronts.

Despite Kel's present state, that was amazing news, and it brought a smile even to her lips.

"Thought that'd cheer you some," Raoul slapped her on the back and opened the door to King Jonathan's chambers.

"Ah, Lady Keladry, do come in," a voice from inside instructed.

Kel just stood in the door, shocked. The voice was that of King Jonathan. He was sitting up, propped on a bunch of pillows, signing a stack of papers one at a time that a scribe held for him.

"Yes, I know, it is pitiful isn't it?" he stared in distaste at the room around him, letting his eyes rest on Duke Baird who smiled and held out his hands.

"What do you want from me Jon?" he asked, and the King glared.

"Yes honestly, what do you want from us? As if we haven't done enough, worrying after you for Goddess-knows-how-long, just sitting here, twiddling our thumbs while…" Alanna stormed in, but her words trailed off when her violet eyes met Kel's "Kel!" 

Kel bowed her head, "Lady Alanna…"

"You did a good job…I knew I could count on you," the Lioness smiled at her, and Kel blushed.

"Thank you Lady-Alanna," she corrected hastily when Alanna opened her mouth to speak.

"Looks like she's got you down pretty well Alanna," Raoul commented, and Jon nodded in agreement. 

"I'd say so, must be a fast learner, or a sharp tongue, or maybe both…" Jon mused, and Alanna glared and pointed a finger.

"Not another word from you; you have no right to speak."

"The King has no right to speak in his own castle? What _are _things coming to these days?" King Jonathan questioned playfully, and Kel stifled a giggle behind her hand. When Alanna turned her flaring eyes on her, she cleared her throat and turned it into a question. 

"How's Neal?"

"Fine, fine," Alanna answered and spun to glare at Jon who was laughing with Raoul and Roald about something, presumably something about Alanna. She challenged them with purple sparks that flew from her hand.

Jon raised his hand to counter, but Duke Baird looked at him from over his nose and across the room, and he was forced to lower it. Alanna stuck her tongue out at Jon, who fell back into the pillows, almost like a pouting child.

Kel giggled again, and Alanna grinned and turned back to her, "Yes, Numair brought him back quite safe, with all his body parts still attached and everything. I just came back from tending to him. He had quite a power drain, but he's requesting to see you."

Kel nodded and bowed quickly before heading to the door.

"And Lady Keladry?" Alanna called over her shoulder, and Kel turned to look at her, "We'll need a full report of events after you left the castle, tonight."

Kel winced and nodded, "Of course, King, Lioness," she bowed again and left, shutting the doors behind her. Once outside them, she sighed heavily; she was not looking forward to giving a report on what happened. She shuddered, just thinking about it gave her shivers.

She smiled though, excited to see Neal, despite what the evening report might hold. But something told her that her meeting with Neal wasn't going to be entirely pleasant either. 

*

"Lady!" Tobe ran into Kel's outstretched arms when she approached Neal's room.

She knelt down to him and hugged him close. A smile appeared on her lips when she heard the soft 'click' of a door and saw Numair strolling out of Neal's room.

"How is he?" Kel inquired as she released Tobe and stood up once more.

"Very well, considering the past few weeks. Dom's with him now," Numair gave her a curious look, and Kel tilted her head.

"Should I not…" she pointed at the door, but Numair shook his head quickly.

"I think they've had their heart-to-heart so-to-speak; you should be fine."

"Lady Keladry," Daine smiled as she walked down the hall. Numair smiled at her and kissed her quickly before Daine turned and called, "Jump!"

Jump came barreling up the hallway and leapt into Kel's arms, covering her face with wet kisses.

"Jump," Kel laughed but didn't protest. When he had finished, she let him down and looked at him seriously as his stump tail thumped on the ground. "Thank-you, for saving our lives, especially me, but _especially_ Neal."

He whined, and his tail hit the floor harder. She bent down once more and let him lick her fingers before she scratched him behind the ears and then stood heavily.

"I 'spose I should go in now then," Kel looked at Numair who nodded, and Daine smiled encouragingly.

Kel sighed, said a quick prayer to the Goddess and knocked on Neal's door. She heard someone stand and footsteps against the ground, as the person approached the door. It opened and Kel met Dom's soft blue eyes, "Kel," he smiled and opened the door for her.

"It is you, I thought I heard your voice outside with Master Numair," Neal was being unusually cheery, and it frightened her.

"H-how are you?" Kel asked softly as she took a seat next to Dom near Neal's bed. 

Neal glared, "As well as possible I guess, after that low down coward…" his hands balled into fists, and his fast screwed up into a vicious scowl. Despite the tense subject, Kel fell back into her chair, somewhat more relaxed. _This_ was the Neal she knew. "I assume you were wondering how we knew one another," Neal looked at the two, and they both nodded.

"The question did cross my mind," Dom admitted; Kel just waited patiently for his explanation. 

"Well, he was friends with Master Numair; they were in school together. Their friendship was always based on competition though, so when Numair surpassed Coriolis in final examinations he couldn't stand it. Their friendship ended.

"A few years ago, Master Numair got word that Coriolis had done something crazy. He went to go and try to help his old friend, but there was no helping him. He enlisted a few Mages to keep an eye on him, Alanna and I were two of them, and we failed. See Kel, I knew all along what we were facing. I just never told you because I didn't want you to go off on your own, in fear of endangering everyone else. It wasn't until the end that I began to slip. I wasn't exaggerating when I said he sold his soul to Chaos; he truly did.

"I was in the Yamani Isles when Numair sent me word that Coriolis was stirring," his eyes lowered. "I missed Tortall so badly," here he quickly raised his emerald eyes and looked at Kel. She turned away under his gaze, and he continued. "I told Yuki I would be away a long while, a couple years possibly. I offered her to come with me, but she said she loved her home too much, she couldn't leave again. I told her I couldn't abandon Tortall, and she told me she couldn't be alone two years. We broke our engagement, I came home to Corus, and she stayed in the Yamani's. The rest of the story you know."

After a long silence, Kel raised her voice, "Neal, are you going to go back? It hasn't been that long. You could go back and…" she trailed off because Neal was shaking his head.

"Don't you understand Kel? Neither of us loved one another enough to compromise. Both our hearts were with diff…in other places. Besides, I would miss Tortall too much, as greatly as I hate our weather. Those Yamani's are cold enough to make their tropical weather seem not as much. I don't ever see passion in words or love in gestures," Neal had always been big on expressing emotions. Kel had wondered how he would manage that in the Isles.

She nodded, understanding Neal's words but not understanding Dom's downtrodden expression. She turned her head slightly as she examined him and was about to question when someone burst into the room, "Captain Domitan, I apologize for the interruption," he bowed swiftly to Kel and Neal, "but Lady Alanna wants to see you. She says she wants you to perform that special assignment she discussed with your previously."

Dom nodded and stood heavily, "Well Kel, Neal, the Lioness calls so therefore I must depart. See you at Midwinter."

"Midwinter?" Kel looked at him, confused. "That's nearly three weeks, don't be silly, you'll…" then it hit her, and she jumped up. "Wait, where is Alanna sending you?" Kel was almost as astounded at her informality as the messenger was. Dom and Neal seemed to be unfazed by it. 

"To the village nearest the castle. We're going to start there and work our way out. We're getting a break for Midwinter though," he explained and waited for the inevitable.

"Well surely I'll be coming…" Kel started, but Dom was shaking his head.

"No Kel, Alanna wants you close by, not on clean-up duty."

"She wants me to do paper work and wants me here to keep an eye on me while she interrogates me," Kel grumbled.

He smiled sympathetically and looked out the window toward the stables where everyone was already saddling up, "'Tis a Knight's duty fair one, sorry to say. Neal, feel better, Kel, look out for him. I'll be seeing you in three weeks," he held her shoulders and leaned close to her. "Take care of yourself Lady Knight," he kissed her forehead softly, gave her a quick hug, winked at Neal and walked out, leaving Kel stunned.

After a few moments silence, she turned, realizing Neal's eyes had never left her back.

"Sit," he commanded, and she walked over to her chair by his bedside. 

Now that she was alone with him, she had to keep herself from fidgeting too much, or blushing. Coriolis' words had been haunting her ever since the night of the final battle, "The woman you care about…"

"I'm sorry you couldn't go Kel," Neal told her quietly, and she tried a smile.

"Yeah, me too, but I'll live. Besides, it's only three weeks. After Midwinter, I'm sure I'll be out of here."

"I can't help but feel partly responsible," Neal mumbled, looking at his long, nimble fingers that twisted around his bed sheets.

"What? How could you possibly be…?" Kel started to argue, but Neal interrupted, ready for the argument.

"If I weren't ill I could be subjected to Alanna's torment."

"Yes, but Neal, you saved our lives. We would have been killed without you. I'm just glad you're alive to tell the story, I'm not going to _make_ you tell it," Kel protested.

"I wouldn't-shouldn't have been hurt. I let my emotions get away with me and made some bad calls. If Numair hadn't shown up, and if you hadn't been smart enough, we all would have been killed. We were spared a major consequence and given minor ones; me being bedridden, you being castle-ridden, and Dom being forced to leave witho…" he stopped. "Never mind. The point is, it all comes back to one thing-me."

"Neal, don't be so hard on yourself. Master Numair's arrival was fortunate, and my part in it all was stupid. Facing a Mage with only a sword, that could have killed us all. Dom and I, we don't know about magic, without you there we wouldn't have lasted more than five minutes," she defended him fiercely, even against himself.

Neal smiled weakly, "Thanks Kel, that means more to me than you know."

She smiled and sat back in an attempt to relax, "Speaking of my ignorance in magic, your old Knight Master wants me to give her a full report on what happened. She's expecting me to have it all sorted out myself by tonight. I expect she'll want all the details and be very interested in the magical ones. I don't know anything about what happened magically; I don't even know what all happened physically or mentally," Kel glanced the subject on her mind, but Neal either didn't catch it or pretended not to.

"Easily fixed, I'll request the meeting be held here, in my presence," Neal ended it.

"But how…? King Jonathan needs to be there, and you're both bedridden," Kel frowned. She liked the idea of having Neal to back her up, and it was too quickly dampened.

"There's a fire; Numair can cast the image in the flame."

She grinned and nodded, "Mages."

"Yes, Mages," his eyes were clouded, as if in deep thought, as if remembering something…Quickly, his eyes snapped back into focus, and he contacted Alanna, told her to meet them there.

"What's wrong?" Kel dared to ask. She didn't want to upset him, but she needed answers. Something was missing inside her, and her heart told her if Neal answered her questions she might not be so…missing.

"Nothing," he smiled wanly, and she shook her head; she wasn't letting him off that easily. Maybe she could find a more subtle way around it though.

I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you Neal, but your silence gets us nowhere. Please forgive me, she thought; then she spoke aloud, "Is it Yuki?" his head shot up, and she saw pain flash in his green eyes. "Do you think she left you because of magic?" 

"That's not who he was talking about Kel, and you know damn well it wasn't," he whispered vehemently.

She was taken back by the soft growl in his voice, "I…" she caught herself and went on her with her plan, "don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't know what I'm talking about, about as much as you don't know how to use that sword at your side," he muttered. "We're both too smart for that Kel."

She smiled weakly, "Then why don't we just cut to the chase and…?"

Neal stopped her, "Alanna's outside; she wants to come in. Master Numair's with her."

Kel sighed and opened the door for the two. Her head was pounding. 

"Feeling all right Kel? You look a little pale. You're not getting sick now are you?" she questioned, but Kel gave a meek smile and shook her head.

"Not this one, she's a fighter this one," Raoul entered the room and put a large hand on Kel's shoulder. She smiled up at him, thanking him with her eyes.

"Well we've all always known that Raoul, but I'm not sure you were invited," Alanna grinned and took a seat near Neal's bed, facing the fire. 

"Guess I am now," Raoul took a seat next to Kel, who sat next to Alanna. He gave her a sideward glance when she couldn't stop fidgeting and threw his eyes to Alanna who shook her head. 

Numair quickly distracted Kel; he was pacing in front of the fireplace and muttering to himself. Sparks of magic were flying into the fire as sparks of fire were flying out. She watched curiously and was about to suggest madness when an image appeared in the flames. Lying in bed, but propped up on a pillow, was King Jonathan. Prince Roald was sitting in a chair by his side.

"Good, now that we're all here," Alanna's fiery purple eyes met Kel's and held them. Kel stared back, trying to be strong despite the churning feeling in her stomach. "Kel, I want you to go over everything, don't leave anything out, not a feeling, not a thought, not a step. And you," she pointed at Neal, "not a spell."

Neal nodded solemnly, and Kel sighed heavily, "We left Corus…"

Kel went through everything, with Neal filling in details and dry opinions. She couldn't follow Alanna's every word though. She couldn't tell her about all her feelings, because she couldn't figure out most of them for herself yet.

Then, they got to the battle with Coriolis, and Neal closed his eyes and sighed when Kel turned to him, "Neal, maybe you should explain this part. I don't understand it all."

"I told Coriolis that the reason Kel turned him away was because of hate. Then I attacked him, and he grabbed me. He plays mind games, lies. I attacked again; I used a burst of magic with my heart. Then he just grabbed Kel," Neal closed his eyes.

Kel picked up from there aggravated that Alanna hadn't questioned him further. She had drilled Kel relentlessly, but her old Squire was exempt from the questioning.

When they finished, Alanna sighed heavily," Good work," she looked at Kel who nodded, and all the anger was drained from her body and fresh anger came flooding in.

"Really, without Neal I wouldn't have lived," she insisted in a light growl. Why wouldn't Alanna reward him? Why were the mistakes his and the victories hers? Kel had heard Alanna desired perfection, but this was too much.

Alanna grinned and nodded, "Mind if I have a word alone with my former Squire?"

"Not at all," Jonathan said through the fire, so Numair snapped, and it was fire once more. Raoul stood up heavily, and Neal winced.

"Alanna, haven't you had more than enough words with me already today?" he demanded, and she smiled mischievously and nodded.

"More than enough, one is more than enough, but it seems this is necessary," Alanna grinned when Raoul chuckled and clapped Kel on the shoulder.

"I feel the same, I assure you, your presence is no greater desired," Neal informed her curtly. Numair's eyes twinkled as Alanna began to speak when he shut the door behind the other two.

"Master Numair, I do believe I'll have a few words with my former Squire as well," Raoul told Numair who grinned and walked down the hall without so much as another word.

Raoul took hold of Kel's shoulder and began to lead her down the hall, "So how long have you and Neal been friends? Eight, nine years?" he questioned.

"Eight," Kel answered, smiling. She remembered her Page years. Even as Squires, far apart at some times, they had managed to stay best of friends.

Raoul nodded and changed subjects drastically, "You didn't leave anything out about the battle with Coriolis did you?"

"What?" she turned and looked into his eyes, trying to discern his expression. "Raoul what is this all about?"

"Kel, you know I just want you to be happy," Raoul sighed.

"Of course I know that, I am too…at least I think I am, or will be…as soon as I find…" Kel stopped and shook her head.

"What?" Raoul persisted.

"It's nothing, never mind, I'll figure it out."

"Kel, if you ever need someone to talk to," he put his hand back on her shoulder, "you know I'm here."

She put her hand on his and smiled up at him, "I know that, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

He chuckled softly and clapped her shoulder, "You will, very soon, if Alanna has her way at least."

"What do you…?" Kel started, but Raoul shook his head.

"Time, everything needs time," he answered softly.

She tried to understand but was somehow oblivious, "Okay…"

"Good, now care to tilt?" a grin spread across his face, and Kel grinned back and nodded emphatically. "Let's go then."

*

Kel walked back into the palace, almost dripping with sweat. Her muscles ached, and she could feel bruising already appearing. She was smiling despite, glad for the workout, and looking for a good night's sleep.

She smiled blissfully as she fell under the covers and fell into a deep sleep. Unfortunately, it was plagued by terrible dreams.

She was pacing the palace halls, outside Neal's room. Alanna was there, waiting with her. Her face was pale, and her eyes had black rings beneath them. Kel watched herself pace, and Alanna stare distractedly at the door.

"What's taking so long?" she heard herself growl.

Alanna shook her head. Kel had never seen her look so frightened before, not even when the King was sick.

"It shouldn't take this long, just a simple Healing and…" Kel began.

"Coriolis was a very powerful Mage," Alanna whispered.

Kel started to pace once more, but stopped when Numair walked out. He wiped a hand across his brow that was sweating. His face was pale, and his expressions sunken.

"Come in," his voice was hoarse as he opened the door with shaking hands.

Kel and Alanna walked into Neal's room, and Alanna waited by the door as Kel slowly approached his bed. She knelt by his side and pushed his bangs away from his closed eyes. The sweat on his forehead was cold, and Kel soon realized his skin was as well. She didn't get a chance to ask, because Numair was speaking.

"I tried to get him healthy, but the procedure is long and hard. Coriolis was…he wanted to take someone with him, someone that meant everything to Kel," he looked at Kel's back, but her eyes were on Neal. He wasn't saying…no…any minute he was going to spring up, healthy and well. This wasn't real, but the tears began to come.

"I'm so sorry Kel," Numair told her. "Alanna…I…"

"We know," Alanna responded quietly, and Numair turned and left the room.

"Neal," Kel sobbed into his chest. "Neal, wake up, come on."

"Sh…" Kel opened her eyes and met light green eyes that flashed like a cat's in the dark. His hands were on her arms in a half embrace, and Kel sat straight up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Neal, I had a dream that you died."

He slowly put his arms around her and gave her a tight hug, "I'm not dead; I'm right here," he didn't let go until she pulled away, and even then he stayed close. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and smiled weakly, "I don't know what's gotten into me lately."

"You've been through a lot," he stood. "Now try and get some sleep."

"Neal," she stopped him from exiting, and he closed his eyes and then turned. "What are you doing up? Doing here?" she questioned.

"I couldn't stand being in bed, so I got up and was wandering the halls. I heard you screaming in your sleep and came in," he answered in a fluent lie. "But now I must take my leave. If that Devil that calls herself King's Champion finds me I will be dead."

Kel smiled and nodded.

"Good night, Keladry of Mindelan," he said softly and left, the door shutting quietly behind him.

For the first time in her life Kel found herself musing, 'Keladry of Queenscove…'

*

"What stunt were you pulling last night Neal?" Kel was walking down to the stables when she heard Alanna's voice. This time it seemed her fiery tempered was unleashed upon Neal. She couldn't help but stop and listen. Through a crack in the door she saw Alanna hovering over Neal's bed, blocking him from sight. Then Neal's smooth voice interrupted her rant.

"I have entirely no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it, you were out of bed last night. Your father came to see you when Numair relieved him, and you weren't here. It doesn't take an idiot to know where you were either! Who is she now Neal?"

"I resent that," Neal spat back, and Kel's heart began to race. She didn't want to hear anymore, but she forced herself to stay.

"Do you want to ruin everything just to calm your hot blood?" Alanna was livid; Kel could tell by the way that she threw her hands into the air.

"Don't compare me to men in your past," Neal whispered hatefully. "You know that I do not fall into temptation quite so easily."

"But presented the opportunity…"

"Presented the opportunity all I can do is think of…I will not discuss this further. Kel would you just come in and stop hiding in the doorway?" Neal snapped.

Kel jumped and blushed deeply as she opened the door slightly. Alanna looked surprised, and Kel looked at the floor, "I was just on my way to the stables. I'll go; I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No," Alanna stopped her from leaving. "I'll go, Neal, get well soon," she said gruffly as she strode past Kel and shut the door behind her, leaving it open only a crack.

Kel watched the door, then turned to see Neal scowling at it.

"Well come in, come in," Neal urged, and Kel nodded and sat beside him.

There was a long, awkward silence, in which Neal seemed to study her until she cleared her throat, and, still looking at the ground, asked softly, "What was that…um…about?"

Neal sighed heavily and looked out the window, tearing his eyes from her, "Alanna and my relationship is quite different than yours and Raoul's as you've already observed. She still cares for my welfare, believe it or not, and that's what that was about."

"Your welfare?" Kel raised her brows; it sure didn't seem it.

"Yes, Alanna feels that I have a tendency to act with other parts of my body instead of my head, like most males. I, unfortunately, don't have that luxury," he smiled, and Kel shook her head.

"Because you're lovesick again, I should have known. Who is it now Sir Nealan?" Kel teased. 

"Not now, always," he stared into her eyes, and she had to turn away.

"Who is she Neal?" she had to force her words out. She knew there was only one name she wanted to come from his lips, and that was hers. She'd always had a crush on Neal, but in the last year of his absence, it had evolved into something more, something greater.

"I'm afraid that information is classified," he answered, grinning. She looked up and glared, and he laughed, "Sorry Lady."

"Why you…" she jumped up and pulled one of the pillow from under him, smacking him playfully.

"Hey, you heard the short tempered Lady Lioness, I'm still ill," he held his arms in front of him for protection as she raised the pillow once more.

"Ill? You didn't seem very ill last night!" she hit him again. She turned quickly though when she saw him giving a smug look to the door. She saw a flash of copper colored hair before Neal caught her wrist and pulled her down. She tackled him before he could jump up, but he pulled from under her and jumped up.

"Tada," he grinned, holding out his arms. She got up, holding a glass of water from his beside table behind her back.

"Okay," she smiled, walking toward him. "Truce?"

He smiled and held out a hand. She gave him her left hand in return, then dumped the glass down his back while he was distracted with his victory. He jumped away when he felt the water touch his skin and glared, "Oh…not cool…"

"Oh I think it's very cool," Kel smiled impishly, and Neal tackled her to the ground. They were play fighting until they heard someone clear his throat and stopped to look up. Duke Baird was standing the doorway, his eyes twinkling.

They both disentangled themselves and jumped up, brushing themselves off. 

"Father," Neal looked at the ground as he spoke, and Kel turned scarlet when Duke Baird spoke.

"Nealan, Keladry, I trust you're both feeling better," there was a smile in his voice.

"Very much so," Kel stayed silent while Neal responded.

"I guess I will have to trust you then, but I don't believe Lady Alanna would approve of you being out of bed. Though, I do believe she may make an exception," Kel felt his eyes on her, but kept her head lowered.

"Is there something you wanted father?" Neal seemed to be gritting his teeth.

"Just to see how you fair, but it seems you're well enough. I'll leave; I think you're in good enough hands," he turned, but Kel beat him to the door. She couldn't imagine being in the same room with Neal after that embarrassing experience.

"I was on my way out anyway. I need to see to Peachblossom. Neal, I'll be back later to see how you're doing, Duke Baird," she bowed, and the other two bowed back before Kel exited. She saw Neal's temper rise and grinned as she bounded to the stables.


	10. The Monster and His Effects

Chapter Ten

The Monster and His Effects

She ran the brush over his silky coat and thought.

So Neal had a girl on his mind, nothing new. But what if that girl was her? Remembering Coriolis' words made her think it might be, but Neal had told Alanna that he lied. Did he lie about that? Then, he had told her it wasn't Yuki, that she knew who it was. If it wasn't Yuki, why couldn't it be her?

Fickle girl Keladry of Mindelan, her mind scolded.

Why couldn't it be her though? What did Yuki have that she didn't?

Beauty, her mind told her, and shyness, frailness. She knows what a man wants. She knows how to please- how to be desirable.

I can be desirable. She got chills when she thought about how Coriolis desired her.

"Lady!" Tobe ran to her, and she was snapped from her thoughts.

"Hey Tobe, what are you doing here?" she gave him a quick hug.

"Helping Stephan," he responded. "Daine's teaching me some things too."

"Oh I see," Kel nodded. She had always wondered when Daine would take him under her wing, literally. She laughed at the thought.

"What's funny?" Tobe inquired.

"Nothing, nothing," Kel waved it off.

"Did you have your talk with Neal yet?" he watched as Kel put Peachblossom back in his stall, much to his dismay.

"What?" Kel asked as she turned around, finishing locking the stall door.

"Daine told me I couldn't see you and Neal until you had your talk, whatever that means," he shrugged, and Kel smiled.

"Well, you know Neal. He only does things on his terms. He hasn't wanted to answer my questions quite yet, but he'll get there."

Tobe grinned and laughed, and something hit Kel.

"Tobe, could you-can I ask you some…questions, about when you and Neal and Dom were with Coriolis?" Kel questioned gently.

Tobe grimaced but nodded.

"Let's walk," she suggested, and they walked around the palace. After a silence Kel began gently. "Did Coriolis ever mention me, in front of them?"

"All the time," Tobe answered; his eyes were glazed over, remembering. "You were all he ever talked about. Neal tried to attack several times, but Coriolis just hit him back. Dom didn't know what to do. He had no sword, no weapon. Only Neal could protect us, but Coriolis hated him. He…" Tobe stopped.

"He what?" Kel persisted carefully.

"He showed him things, things that Dom and I couldn't see."

"In his dreams?" Kel nodded; she knew that.

"No," Tobe's eyes were intense. "All the time. Every time he saw Neal he would show him things. He would-would whisper and scream. He'd get sick and sweat. He took it all and still fought back," he shuddered. "I know it was bad; I've never seen someone do that before…"

By this time they had reached the palace walls, and Kel squinted and saw Roald running toward her.

"Prince Roald," Kel and Tobe bowed, but Roald pain no mind and forged on.

"Lady Keladry, we've been looking everywhere for you. You're needed right away," he seemed breathless, and Kel guessed it was something drastic to have the Prince running after her like a petty messenger. 

"What's wrong?" Kel demanded, too scared to mind her manners.

"It's Sir Nealan, he's fallen dreadfully ill. Neither Duke Baird, nor Master Numair can discern it. He's screaming your name," he answered, and Kel's eyes shot toward the palace.

"Thank you, Prince," she bowed quickly and sprinted off toward the palace.

"Tobe, maybe you'd better stay with me," Dain had run up behind him, and Tobe realized there was a falcon staring intently down at them in a nearby tree.

"No, I think I should go with Prince Roald and speak with Master Numair. I may be able to tell him something helpful if it's what I think it is…"

*

"Neal," Kel burst through the door into a room full of people, but she didn't care. She fell to her knees by Neal's side and shook her head, looking him over.

He was in a fever, delirious. He was sweating and shaking, his head swinging side to side, muttering, "No…Kel…Dom…sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Kel whispered and pushed his bangs back. His green eyes shot open, as if he had been struck then closed again as he went back to muttering. "Sh…Neal…I…What happened?" she asked Duke Baird who she knew without looking was standing behind her. "He was fine an hour ago what _happened_?"

"I got him back in bed," Duke Baird's voice sounded very strained. "We were simply talking, then the next minute he clutched his forehead and screamed, then fell into this. It's like nothing I've ever seen before."

"It's my fault, I had him up. He wasn't well enough; I shouldn't have made him get up," Kel whispered, her eyes never leaving Neal.

"No Kel, it has nothing to do with you," a small voice said from behind her. They all turned to the doorway to see Tobe, being escorted by Dain and Prince Roald.

Daine gave Kel a weak glance, then turned and looked down at Tobe. She realized he wasn't going to speak to the Mage and smiled, "Numair, I think Tobe needs to speak to you…about Neal's condition."

Numair realized the words as soon as Kel did, "Of course."

"Not without me," Alanna stepped beside him.

"Nor me," Kel stood and wouldn't take no for an answer, so they didn't waste precious time. 

"Baird, you and Roald stay with Neal," Numair instructed, and they nodded as Numair took the others into the hall and urged Tobe to speak quickly.

"I was just telling the Lady," he kept his head down as he spoke in front of Nobles, a habit she never could break, "that…when we were with him…Coriolis…he… he made Neal see things. Neal would get like that, and he'd scream for Kel. It's the same thing, I'm sure of it, only…I don't know how that would work…"

"I do," Numair's eyes were stormy as he spoke. "A clever trick I'd have to say…still…" when he thought no one could reach him. There were traces of Numair in Neal, and his situation made Kel's heart ache. Everything melted away, everything but Neal and getting him through this. 

"What is it Numair?" Alanna demanded.

"It's an illusion, some kind of lasting mind game. It gives Neal visions, which gives him fever- the more powerful the vision, the worse the fever. Only…the visions are determined by the strength of his love." 

"No!" Alanna screamed and began to sob. Kel's eyes were frantic; she had never seen Alanna shed a tear.

She kept her best Yamani calm and closed her eyes, "Alanna, what's wrong?" she separated and accented each word to make her point clear.

"It's Neal, he's in love," Alanna whispered. "I…he's…very vulnerable to illusions. Kel, he'll kill himself from the inside out."

Kel's face drained of color, but she forced herself to keep calm. Crying and screaming wouldn't make Neal's situation lighter, "What…what can we do?" she had to clear her voice and close her eyes to make her voice stronger.

"I can try and remove the spell, but I'm not sure I can. Coriolis was very strong," Numair started, trying his best not to get her hopes up.

"So I'm supposed to sit here and watch him die?" Kel screamed, losing all control.

"No Kel, you're supposed to trust in the Goddess. She makes wonderful miracles," Alanna mumbled, drying her tears and holding her chin up.

Daine nodded and looked up at Numair and smiled. He smiled back weakly.

"You will all need to stay out here, only Duke Baird and myself can enter this room for the next twelve hours. Do you understand?" Numair's voice was shaking.

"I just wanna see him again," Kel walked back in to see Duke Baird holding his son's hand, tears glittering in his usually happy eyes. 

Kel put a hand on his shoulder and knelt beside him, "Tobe told Master Numair what it is. He's going to fix him now." 

"Oh, Kel," Duke Baird looked over at her.

"I'm going to punish the woman who's doing this to him," Kel vowed. "She isn't worthy of him if she makes him suffer."

"Kel, you already have punished her," he said softly.

"Who is she?" Kel demanded fiercely.

"You know her, or at least I think you do," he smiled and shook his head.

She looked at Neal and gave him a quick half hug before exiting, "I expect Master Numair will be in now, good luck Neal, don't disappoint me, but then…you never have have you?" she shut the door and gave Numair the thumbs up with a weak smile. He kissed Daine quickly, then pat Kel on the shoulder before stepping in the room.

Kel looked around and found George of Pirate's Swoop consoling his fire-haired Lioness, "How did you get here so quickly?" even Kel was surprised at the mildness in her voice; my Yamani training must be coming back, she thought. 

"I was in the city, checking up on some things here through some old…friends, and I heard about Neal. I guessed I should come back to the palace right away," Kel knew that George checking up on some old friends surely meant something illegal with his old thieves. She shrugged and nodded. Thieves were the slyest of people; they would know the happenings in the palace before anyone in the city would.

"Numair will be a long while, Alanna and I will watch the door Kel. Why don't you and Tobe go for a ride?" Daine suggested.

"I'm up for that too," Roald chimed in, and Kel didn't have the strength to protest.

"Roald should you be…?" George started.

"Dad's fine, it'd be a good moral booster. Now that the monster is dead and his effects being cleane…" Roald stopped. Kel was clenching her fists in anger. Blood was rushing to her face, "I'm sorry Kel…"

"No Roald, you're right, he was a monster. After he has Neal he'll be gone forever," Kel closed her eyes. Why Neal? Why not her?

"Come on Kel, don't talk like that. Numair will fix him and everything will be fine. Numair's never failed us," Roald tried his best to cheer her.

"I just don't think even Numair can save Neal this time. Maybe I'll just go for a ride myself. I'll be fine," her eyes glazed over, and she walked from the palace, headed to the stables.

"She's in bad shape. I've known her since our Page years. She and Neal have been best friends since then. I always thought they had a bit of a crush on one another, but…they'd die for one another," Roald looked down at the ground; tears in his eyes. "Numair's got to save him."

*

She tacked up Peachblossom thoughtlessly. She mounted and rode into the city; all her thoughts were concentrated on Neal. She heard his name being whispered in the street. The thieves had obviously already leaked the information into the general public.

"The Night Raiders' Mage took down a Knight Mage. The Healer Duke Baird's son."

"Nealan of Queenscove?"

Kel closed her eyes and tried to make it disappear.

"Lady Keladry! How does he fair?" someone rode up to her, and she recognized him as a man in Dom's squad.

"Where's Dom?" Kel demanded.

"Outside the city Milady, running as hard as he can back here. He had to set some things in order before he came back, but he sent me ahead to find you," the man answered quickly.

"Take me to him," Kel's eyes snapped back into focus now that she had something to do. She had a task, and she would complete it with her last strength.

The man set off at a gallop, Peachblossom staying close on his heels.

Before the dust had settled, the townspeople had fresh gossip.

*

"Kel!" his voice was anguish-ridden as Numair worked relentlessly at the spell. "Kel! Leave her alone!" magic fell from his fingers in a green wave, throwing Numair to the ground.

"There's life in him yet Baird," Numair told the older man who nodded as Numair went back to work.

*

"Dom!" Kel saw Dom's gray-flecked gelding galloping toward them and ordered Peachblossom to stop. The gelding slowed as well, and Kel managed a weak smile at seeing Dom's mud and sweat streaked face.

"Kel?" his flashing blue eyes were full of concern, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, your messenger found me," she answered.

"Thank you Thomas, you may go back to the encampment now. I'll join you there as soon as I can," Dom instructed, and he bowed his head.

"As you wish Captain Domitan," he turned his horse and headed back to the camp.

"Dom, they'll call you a deserter," Kel worried.

"I think King Jonathan will give me a pardon, and if he doesn't I don't care. How is he?" Dom brushed it off.

"Honestly, not very well. Honestly, he's dying Dom, and Numair doesn't think he'll live through the night," Kel fiercely rubbed away tears.

"How can that be?" Dom's eyes widened. "He was fine a day ago."

"Numair says it's an Illusion, a spell Coriolis put on him when he was alive, to make him see things. Coriolis is controlling it through the afterlife. It causes a fever, the more he loves, the worse the visions, the more terrible the fever," Kel closed her eyes.

Dom shuddered, "I remember…" he said softly. "Neal told me about his visions."

"Who is she?" Kel's eyes stormed.

"I'm not at liberty to say Kel," he looked down, "especially if you haven't figured out for yourself yet."

She looked at him curiously, but knew this wasn't a time to be thinking about her own personal problems. Her heart felt like it was going to explode at the loss of Neal. "Numair's working on him," she said softly. "He's going to try and remove the spell, but he…he told Daine that no one could go in that room for the next twelve hours. I don't think that we're going to be able to do much for that time."

Dom nodded and closed his eyes. When he opened them all that was in his view was the palace where his cousin was fighting the hardest battle of his life. He knew he couldn't do anything, but he wanted to be with him, even outside, for every minute. He saw the same anguish in Kel's eyes. She was helpless, something he had never seen her.

"Come on," she urged, and they turned their horses back toward the palace once more.


	11. His Sickness

Chapter Eleven

His Sickness

She heard him scream her name.

She ran for the door, but Alanna and George held her back, "Neal!" she yelled and threw herself away from the door as Raoul caught hold of her shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do," he told her gently.

"This whole time you knew what we were facing," her eyes spun on Alanna, anger was pumping freely through her veins. She cared nothing for controlling it, "But you played if off, pretended not to know! 'Well, there must be a strong Mage with them,'" she mocked. "But all the while you knew precisely who and just what he was capable of. And you sent Neal out there with him! Look at him now!"

Alanna stayed quiet a long time, trying to contain her own anger and trying to bypass the guilt. "Kel, Neal was a Mage and a Knight. Master Numair assigned him because of his magical ability. He knew what he was facing as well; he wanted to be there, to protect you."

"To protect me?" Kel slumped against the wall; her anger was quickly vanquished by Alanna's calm response. "But who was ever there to protect him? There was no one ever there to bear this burden with him. He lost Yuki and stayed silent, he protected me and stayed silent, he got beaten by Coriolis and stayed silent. He…never was one to endure anything in silence."

"Never anything serious," Dom told her softly. He looked out toward the practice yards and gained a faraway expression. "I remember once, when we were young, I was out in the yard, messing with one of the dogs, rough housing. Neal tried to get in the middle because he thought I was getting attacked. He jumped in the middle, and the dog got spooked, thought Neal was endangering one of us, and he attacked Neal. He jumped on him and mauled him so bad. His father healed him up, but it was pretty bad. We were deathly worried for a few days. He never once complained or shed a tear. He just smiled and said he was glad that I was okay."

They looked toward the door and prayed for Neal's safety. 

*

Numair found the thread that contained the spell, and with gentle fingers made of magic he ripped it up and out of Neal. Neal screamed in anguish and tried to fight, but Duke Baird held him down. Numair ripped it out and looked at it for a moment before it vanished. He collapsed to the ground and gave Duke Baird the signal to start the Healing. He looked at Neal and saw him growing ever paler. He wasn't sure there was anything Duke Baird could do.

*

The next twelve hours were the longest Kel had ever suffered through. They were longer than her Ordeal; they were more real than her search for Lalasa. She sat against the wall, never moving, barely breathing. Sleep wasn't an option; food wasn't something she could stomach. She sat on the ground and felt the hours wear on, every minute was like an eternity, until she heard a gentle, 'click,' and her eyes snapped toward the door. 

She jumped up, renewed with energy, but her face was almost as drawn and pale as Numair's. He stumbled from the room and into Daine's outstretched arms. Daine shook her head and wiped the sweat from his brow. He wrapped his arms around her, and she stayed close, "You're shaking terribly," she mumbled.

He opened his eyes, as if he was remembering something dreadful, "The things that that boy has seen in the last few days…"

"What? What was it Numair?" Alanna questioned, and he shook his head.

"I will never repeat the things I saw in his head. Coriolis could have designed the Chamber of Ordeals, except that I think no Knight would ever make it out," he pulled away from Daine and turned to face them. "Duke Baird is nearly finished. Then you may see him, but…" he looked at them all, but let his eyes linger on Kel. "Do not expect to see the friend you knew. Do not expect him to wake or…" he shook his head.

"Live," Kel mumbled, and Numair's eyes filled with pity. 

In the next few moments not a word was uttered, until Duke Baird walked from the room, looking as drained as Numair. "Kel," he mumbled, and Kel walked over to him, looking in his eyes that reflected Neal's so greatly. "You may go in."

She smiled weakly and thanked him, slowly approaching the door. She put her hand on the handle, but wasn't sure she was going to be able to open it. She didn't want to remember Neal sick in bed, dying of a fever that she had caused by exposing him to that monster. She didn't want to face that; she wanted to remember him, strong and beautiful. She wanted to remember him as her best friend, not of him dying in a bed at such a young age.

"Kel," Dom nudged her gently, and she took a deep breath and entered. 

The room was a deep gray; dawn was just now approaching. She closed her eyes and walked to his side, as Alanna came in and started a fire with her magic. The sparks flashed purple, but lit up the room and made warmth for him.

She sat down in a chair by his side and took his hand; it was cold, just like in her dream…she laid her head in her hands and felt his cool, pale hand against her forehead. Tears fell from her eyes and onto his hand, running down his arm. She cried harder than she had ever cried before, and the people in the room just watched silently, awed by the scene. She had never loved anyone like she loved Neal, and she couldn't imagine ever loving anyone more. He had been through everything with her since she was eleven years old. How could she deal with losing him? She knew that she would never be the same if she lost him. She wasn't even sure she would be able to live without him.

She looked up to the heavens and begged the Goddess, 'Please, I will devote my life to anything you choose if you just save him. I will do anything you want; I don't care the cost, just…don't let him die…'

Alanna put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to her and nodded. "Kel, I want you to go to the kitchen and eat. Then, I want you to sleep at least four hours, then, and only then may you come back here."

"No," Kel said firmly. "I won't leave him."

"He's not going anywhere Kel, and he won't be waking for quite some time, come on, we'll go with you," Raoul grabbed Dom and forced everyone from the room, giving Alanna some time alone with her former Squire.

*

She stared at her ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. She knew she was exhausted; she had to be. She had barely slept in the last three days. So why then couldn't she sleep? The sooner she slept, the sooner she could get back to Neal. Her mind said sleep, her heart said sleep and her body should have been saying sleep, but it was rejecting it. She screamed and got up, pacing the room. She knew Alanna would know if she left the room, so she chose to stay within it. She pulled her practice glaive from its place on the wall and did some simple exercises. Unfortunately, her body was weak with exhaustion, and she fumbled and lost concentration quickly.

Soon, she was forced to replace the glaive and resume pacing. She walked around the room five more times before she heard a knock on the door and ran to answer it. She smiled warmly at the face of her former maid, Lalasa, and let her in.

"Milady, I heard about Sir Nealan and came straight away," her brown eyes were troubled. "How-how are you holding up, since I saw the Lady Alanna and know Sir Nealan's condition."

"I…" how could she express what she felt? How could she tell Lalasa about the most intense pain she'd ever experienced? How could she say in a sentence what it felt like to possibly lose her best friend-no, the love of her life? She had no way of telling Lalasa about the waiting and the idleness, the despair and anguish. She had no way to express her disgust at her own uselessness, her anger at herself for not being able to prevent this. So she put on a Yamani mask, a weak one, and tried a smile that wasn't as convincing as her usual ones, "Fine."

*

"Kel," Neal whispered, the fever not letting up, though the visions were gone. At least he had that peace. "I'm sorry I-I didn't t-tell you…"

Alanna shook her head and wiped his forehead with a cool washcloth, "He's been muttering all day," she told George without looking to see if it was truly him.

"Perhaps it's time we send for her?" he suggested.

"No, let her sleep, we'll call if something happens, if he…if he…" she couldn't think about it, let alone say it. Saying it would only make it more real than it already was, and it was too real to begin with. "If his condition changes," she resolved, and he put a hand on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"She's not sleeping milady," Lalasa curtseyed to Alanna from the doorway, keeping her head bowed. Alanna turned and smiled weakly at her as she continued. "She wants to know if she's allowed to come out yet."

Alanna grinned, almost genuine, "Yes, she may, and will you bring Dom with you? He's in need of a new floor to walk upon. I do believe he's about to wear a hole through this one."

Lalasa smiled and curtseyed before she left. Alanna's eyes fell back upon Neal; her expression grew grim almost immediately. This would take a miracle, but the Goddess was known for miracles. 

*

Kel answered the door and sighed when she saw Lalasa and Dom, "Can I come out?" 

Lalasa nodded, and Kel smiled and jumped from the room, locking it behind her as she did. They walked in silence toward Neal's rooms. It took Kel everything she had not to quicken her pace. She decided to try and make conversation to lighten her burden. Unfortunately, the only thing she could think to say was about her worry. "How did you know Neal was ill?" Kel asked Lalasa, who shuddered and shook her head.

"I heard about it, from friends in the shop," she answered, and Kel could tell she was trying to keep something out.

"What were they saying about him?" Kel demanded, getting defensive instantly.

"I didn't believe them milady, I didn't for a second," Lalasa assured her.

"What were they saying Lalasa?" Kel growled, and Lalasa nodded and continued.

"They were just saying that they-that he…that he had been tainted, corrupted by the evil Mage. They were saying he was in cahoots with him, that the reason he had fallen ill was because the Mage had died, and his power was getting drained so he'd die with him as well. They said that he attacked you in there, that he was evil," she looked down, ashamed for even repeating it.

Kel's fists clenched so tightly she was sure she would never be able to unclench them, "Neal is nothing short of a hero."

"I know that milady, and soon, when he awakes, they'll know that too," Lalasa smiled at Kel, and she was weary once again. Her temper flared too much lately; it was from all the stress she knew, but still…it bothered her. 

"I'm sorry Lalasa," she muttered. "I didn't mean to yell, I just…I'm worried about him…"

Lalasa smiled at her, and Dom put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to stare into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"We all are."

Kel nodded and thanked him before she sighed heavily and walked to the door of Neal's chambers.


	12. Old Friends

A/N: I really did think you guys weren't reading this anymore, but the last chapter brought me new encouragement, so much that I decided to actually get around to writing the next chapter in a fashionable manner. So thanks a lot, and I hope you enjoy! 

Chapter Twelve

Old Friends

Her hands trembled upon the door. 

She glared at her treacherous hands, betraying her emotions so easily and swung the door open. She stepped into the brightly lit room, and it didn't look as dismal now that the sudden had risen. It didn't look as dismal until she looked down at Neal's pale face, accented by the bright colors the sun shone on in the room. She wiped tears with her sleeve and walked forward to where Alanna sat, waiting for Neal to emerge from that deep sleep that could consume his life.

"Kel," she smiled absently as Kel took a seat opposite Alanna, on Neal's other side. "You should have slept," but her scolding didn't hold any of her normal fire.

"I know," Kel mumbled. "But for some reason I couldn't."

"Lioness, may we come in now?" Dom asked from the doorway, almost hesitantly.

"Of course Domitan," she ushered them in with a hand and once Raoul and Dom were inside (Lalasa had chosen to wait outside), George shut the door behind them. Raoul took a seat next to Alanna, Dom next to Kel. 

They all joined hands and said a prayer to the Goddess over Neal's silent body, the muttering had stopped an hour ago, when he fell so weak he couldn't even move. 

When they were finished Kel and Raoul stood; both were too restless to stay sitting. Raoul began to pace the room, and Kel would walk around the bed once, then sit, never taking her eyes off of Neal.

"Kel, Raoul, sit," Alanna snapped, some of her old temper setting in. They did as she instructed and then fell into another long lapse of silence.

"I can't just sit here," Kel stood again and went to the window. The sun glittered brilliantly on the practice courts. She saw some Pages harnessing their skills with sword, using the practice courts as much as they could before the first snow fell and shut them in the castle for the winter. There were Squires walking around, some toying with swords, some just watching and talking with friends. Kel wondered how many of them faced the Ordeal in the next couple weeks. 

She looked back to Neal and remembered what Numair had said, about his visions being worse than the Ordeal. How could he ever survive that? She remembered Neal stumbling out of his Ordeal the first night. He was pale and drawn; his green eyes were wide with fright but questioning. She remembered her Yamani friend handing him her obi, a token of her feelings for him. Jealousy flared in her heart. How could Yuki not have loved Neal? How could anyone stop herself from loving him?

Her thoughts engulfed her as she stared out the window, and no one disrupted her until Raoul stood once more and put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at the taller man and tried to speak but her lips were dry, her throat was parched. She couldn't utter a sound and the attempt was too hard. He nodded and kissed her forehead before he left the room without a word. 

Dom gave her a tight hug as he too left, then Alanna stepped in front of her. She looked at the fiery haired Lioness and tried to apologize, but Alanna shook her head.

"Your worry for Neal excuses you from anything you say, whether or not it is correct. Kel, I know that I can't tell you this, that when I tell you this you won't listen to me, but…this isn't your fault. Neal acted on his own behalf; he wanted to be here for Tortall. When he was Knighted he swore to protect everyone in Tortall. His country needed him and he did his duty, as we all do. Sometimes, sacrifices must be made for the good of the country and the people within. That is not anyone's fault. That is simply the way of life. Think of how many people would have been lost if you and Neal had not fought that fight, if you had fought it alone. Think of that and understand why Neal did what he did. I know that's what he would want you to think of," she took her shoulders in her firm hands and looked into Kel's hazel-green eyes. "You are strong Lady Knight, and I'm glad that Neal has strength by his side."

Kel thanked her without words; her eyes said it all. Alanna nodded and stepped from the room. George wrapped his arm around her as they walked out. 

Kel watched the door shut softly behind them and sighed. Her eyes drifted to Neal, and she went and occupied Alanna's seat, nearest the door and the fire. She picked up Neal's limp hand and kissed it gently, running her fingers along his soft, pale ones. His hand twitched, and Kel's eyes lit up like a roaring fire, but quickly it was doused when he made no further movements.

She settled back in the chair and began to speak, where she thought no words would come. She told him about their Page years, about how he had taken her under his wing when no one else would. She confessed the crush she'd had on him as a Page and as a first year Squire as well. She told him about his lovesick heart with Daine and about Joren of Stone Mountain, their greatest enemy. She re-accounted Neal's dryness and apology for being chosen by Alanna the Lioness. She laughed through tears and told him how not even she could break his spirit. "So…" her voice quavered with the solemn moment, "So if Alanna with her tongue that can sharpen swords can't break you, then Coriolis won't either, and you're going to prove that to the world."

She smiled, knowing that somewhere, even if it was only in his subconscious, he heard and would come out on top, if only to please her. 

With that in mind, she plunged back into her story, reacquainting him with the splendor of the Great Progression. She teased about Alanna's only weakness, the sea. She laughed about Neal's intuition with she and Cleon, and how, even then, he had looked out for her. 

She reminded him of bandits and Spidrens, of crazy one-eared dogs and intelligent sparrows. She told him about a demon that she had once raised- half eagle and half lion. 

Then she told him of meeting Yuki, not because she wanted to, but because it was the right thing to do. She told him about the night she and Yuki waited for him while he held vigil in the Chapel, of her and Yuki's joy when he tumbled from the Chamber, pale, but alive.

She knew he got visitors from time to time, but she continued on, with them adding details of their own or simply listening. She was a constant. Somewhere behind her Alanna always lingered, only disappearing for short periods. Duke Baird left only for a few moments when he had to check on the King and once to chase Queen Thayet from the room and back to her bed. 

Kel was almost finished her story of their past eight years when there was a knock at the door. She was surprised; everyone had just come in at their will. She guessed it must be someone new. Alanna nodded to her and half-opened the door to see who the visitor was. She gave a grim smile and admitted the guests. Kel turned and broke into a small genuine smile when she saw the faces of her old friends. Those present included Cleon of Kennan, Merric of Hollyrose, Owen of Jesslaw, Seaver of Tasride, and to her great surprise, Wyldon of Cavall. She only acknowledged them with a small nod and a weak hello before they came to stand around her.

Cleon put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned and looked at the ring on that hand with mild interest. "We were on our way back to Corus for midwinter. It seems that we couldn't have come at a more unhappy time," he said quietly. "How is he?"

"Not well," Kel answered as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "But we've been talking, well I've been talking, Neal's been listening. He's going to pull through to spite the world," she sniffed and wiped threatening tears. 

"Thank you for being here," Alanna told them quietly. 

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Owen protested. 

"Neal always was a good lad, a little fresh for my liking, but a good heart," Lord Wyldon acknowledged, something he would never do. Kel wished with all her heart that Neal could have been awake to hear that. She could just hear his dry response, 'About time you admitted it.' She laughed weakly at the thought as Raoul brought in chairs for the newcomers. 

Kel finished up her story, and the others grinned a few times, it was grim, but it was a good attempt. 

"Kel, I'm not sure that Neal's going to be up for now, and I want you to eat," Alanna instructed.

"I haven't seen you eat anything recently," Kel countered, but Alanna shook her head.

"I ate a few hours ago, when you were talking. I want you to go down with your friends and get food in your body. You will do Neal no good falling ill yourself," her patience was growing thin, and not even Kel had energy for that battle just now. She sighed and complied as the men followed her from the room.

"Do I need guard dogs?" she asked dryly, and Merric grinned.

"Yes, Lady Keladry of Mindelan, you do."

She groaned but smiled all the same; her heart was a little merrier seeing her friends again. "So where have you been?" she asked them. "And why headed to Corus for Midwinter, why not home?"

"Well," Cleon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. At one time Kel would have given anything to be by his side, to feel warmth and love that it seemed no one else would provide her. Now, he was simply another man, another friend of hers, no one out of the ordinary. She looked behind her, but Neal had never been just another friend of hers. He had always been something different, something more. "We were actually summoned back to Corus, most of the lone Knights in the realm were Kel."

"What? Why?" she questioned, she had heard nothing of orders such as these.

"It was actually near a month ago; we weren't aware of the message. It was so…plain," he shook his head. "Goddess, if I had known that-that it was something like this-this Coriolis fellow. Kel, I would've been here in a heartbeat."

"I know Cleon, I know," she smiled weakly, soothingly. So Alanna had known that Kel would get here, she had known that she would see the eyes of the messenger. But…she thought she would be able to bring some of Kel's other friends to come and keep an eye on her as well.

"My messenger was shot down," Lord Wyldon growled. "Owen was with me, we were getting rid of some bandits near my home. I got the second messanger only a few days ago; saying the enemy was defeated. I wanted to know what enemy, and the messenger told me I should go see the Lioness." 

"Ours goes the same as Cleon," Seaver gestured toward Merric who nodded and lowered his head in shame.

"It wasn't your fault. The messenger's couldn't release anything; they were sealed with King Jonathan's magic. You couldn't have known," Kel tried to reassure them, but her words were dripping so greatly with disdain in herself that not even she could cheer them. 

By this time, they had reached the kitchens where a cook was more than glad to feed six hungry Knights. They took their food out and into the empty Great Hall, settling at their old table from their Page years. They all smiled and talked about those years, the best memories, all trying to reassure themselves.

"Only one thing's missing," Kel muttered miserably. "The sarcasm," she looked toward Neal's rooms and tried to smile. 

They grinned and nodded, "He always was a sarcastic little devil," Cleon's smile could once melt her heart, now she was just…empty. She wasn't even capable of a smile back. "Kel, may I speak to you…alone?"

The eyes at the table rose and looked at the two. It wasn't a very well kept secret that for a short period Cleon and Kel had been lovers. No one knew how close the two were to being married though. That was a secret they kept with themselves. If Cleon hadn't suffered losses on his own estate and needed the dowry money Kel would have been accepted into his family, grudgingly or no. Still, Cleon hadn't wanted to be alone with Kel for quite some time, and it rose eyes.

"Of course," Kel mumbled tiredly and rose, walking outside with him. Those at the table turned to her plate and muttered curses. She hadn't eaten even a bite.

"Damn her," Merric muttered, and Seaver growled. Owen looked at Lord Wyldon, distressed. His former Knight Master looked back at him and shook his head sadly, worried for not just Neal, but Kel as well. 

*

"Kel, I'm worried about you," Cleon told her straight out, and she spun and tried to hide her glare.

"Me? While Neal is in bed and dying you're worried about me?" she spat, though her voice was merely a low grumble. She didn't have the energy nor need to scream.

Cleon withdrew, then came back just as calmly as he had started. He knew her nerves were thin, they had to be, she had almost just screamed at him. Keladry of Mindelan did not lose her temper over anything, "I can't do anything about Neal, I don't have a Gift. I can do something about you though Kel, I need you to start eating, and sleeping. Neal will be devastated if he wakes up and finds you sick in bed, or worse yet, dying yourself."

She glared and clenched her fingers together, but she saw his point. Something he said made her feel more confident too, 'Neal _will_ be devastated,' Cleon had faith that Neal was going to wake, and she clung to that. 

"You love him don't you?" he asked softly, and she spun around, her eyes wide in surprise at the question. It had appeared out of thin air, and it made her stomach turn. That was a word she had never heard Cleon use, and she never expected it coming from him like this.

"What?" she managed to choke. 

"You love Neal," the fact that it was a statement unnerved her. How did he know this? She put on the best Yamani mask she could and stared with clueless eyes. "Don't give that Yamani 'I'm oblivious to the world but let me whip out my razor sharp fan on you if you give me a sideways glance,' look," he mocked, and Kel had to admit he had the Yamani's down pretty well. "I know you know what I'm talking about."

"I…" she didn't know what to say. To admit it would make it real; it must _never_ be real. Yuki was one of her dearest friends, and Neal…she didn't even want to think about what he would say if Cleon told him.

"I've known it for as long as I've known you two. I mean, at least since the end of our Page years. Really Kel, you couldn't think Neal was the only one with an eye for hidden feelings. That's why I never…I never said anything to you," Cleon hesitated only a moment. "Because I knew you had always had feelings for Neal. I think for Dom too, but never the same, never as strong."

Kel caught Dom walking past them, on his way to the great hall, and he turned his head and kept walking. "Good going," she muttered, and he shook his head. 

"You'll have to admit it to him too, eventually. But first, first I think it would be best to admit it to yourself, and maybe then to Neal," she couldn't believe he was sitting here giving her romantic advice! 

"I…I…Neal and I-we're-we're just…friends…just friends," she stammered.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you? Think on it awhile," he turned and left her alone, standing in the middle of a deserted hall. His words were still crisp in her ears; 'You love Neal.'

She had thought she did, looking down on him, so helpless and lost…but…did she? Was she just caught in the emotion, the loss of a…friend? That was what she and Neal was, wasn't it? Or…she was confused.

She turned and walked toward the practice fields. As much as she wanted to go be with Neal she knew she had to vent this emotion somehow. She knew one thing for sure; she wasn't going to let it get to her head. 


	13. Delegations and Answers

A/N: Thanks to my beta readers Dragon Girl Revlis and FlamingKnight101 without them this chapter wouldn't exist. 

Chapter Thirteen

Delegations and Answers

The glaive moved in a glittering whirl of silver.

She tried to concentrate on the pattern, but it had been drilled so thoroughly concentration was unnecessary. This let her thoughts wander to places she didn't want them straying to. Neal, mostly, Neal and what he meant to her. Neal and what he'd done for her, Neal and the strange way he'd been acting. Then she thought about Coriolis and his words. As she thought, her glaive swung faster and faster until it was only a silver blur. 

"If you don't slow down you're going to put someone's eye out with that thing," someone told her from nearby, and the pattern faltered and died. She let the glaive fall to her side and turned to see Raoul and Lord Wyldon, of course Raoul was the one who had spoken. Everyone knew Lord Wyldon had no sense of humor at all.

She bowed to the two and looked at them with curious eyes, wanting to know why they were there but not having the audacity to ask. 

"Cleon told us you'd be here," Raoul responded. He knew her too well; he could even read her eyes now. _That's what happens when you spend all your time with the man for four solid years,_ her mind told her.

"And I'm here," she answered plainly.

He nodded and grinned, "So you are. Do you wanna tell us what's on your mind?"

"I bet I know," another voice answered as it jogged down to them. She soon saw the voice belonged to George, Baron of Pirate's Swoop. 

"And how, may I ask, would a thief know?" Lord Wyldon spat, still the conservative. He felt that thieves would never have a place among nobles, whether they were now nobles or not.

"Oh thieves know more than you think," Raoul winked at George who grinned. Kel watched them all curiously; somewhere she was relieved for the distraction.

"Of course you would know what's wrong!" Kel shouted, suddenly angry at the intrusion. "He's up there right now! Dying in a bed, his father, the best healer in the country, unable to do anything. And Master Numair, one of the strongest Mages that ever lived, just as useless by his side!" 

"It's true," George looked down. "Numair's gift exceeds maybe even Thom's, but, there are some things that men cannot do."

Kel realized that Raoul was shuddering and making the sign against evil, "Don't bring up such things," he mumbled to George, who shook his head.

"It has been a long time, and I'd prefer it not mentioned around my Lioness. Still, I don't believe even Thom could save Neal from this sickness. It is solely in the gods' hands."

Kel clenched her fists, not used to leaving everything up to the gods.

"You look more and more like Alanna everyday," Raoul commented. "But no Kel, I think there is something more on your mind that you're not bothering to tell anyone about. That Yamani training is instilled in your head, but you're not in the Yamani's, you do have a right to speak your mind. I'd rather that than see you kill yourself from within."

Kel sighed, letting out half-truths, "Do you know the reason Neal left the Yamani's was to come and defend me? To battle by my side again?" 

Raoul and George nodded, "It took her days to find him in the flames, spent most of her magic."

"Alanna was sick for days on end after that spell. Numair scolded her to no end, said he could have done it with half as much effect," Raoul's eyes twinkled slightly, and Kel smiled weakly at her former Knight master. 

"Well, what if he hadn't come? What if he had agreed to stay with Yuki in the Yamani's? What if I had forced him to leave the twenty-some times I had the chance? What if-" Kel's voice was stopped by another newcomer. Their party was slowly growing bigger.

"What ifs will get you nowhere. I of all people know that best," Alanna put in as she went to stand by her husband. "When I killed Jon's cousin, Duke Roger, I ran the battle over and over in my head. What if I had done this? What if I had done that? What if there was a way to make him un-evil?" she closed her eyes, and George gripped her shoulder reassuringly. "I thought my questions would go unanswered but-my brother raised him from the grave."

Kel calmed her expressions and put on a grave face. She had heard the story of a powerful sorcerer who had raised a noble assassin from the grave. She had even heard the telling where he was related to the King's Champion, but she thought it was just that, a story. 

"All my what ifs were answered at the cost of three of those I loved dearly and the lives of many others, including most of George's court," her purple eyes were filled with tears. "He was still evil." 

"We lost great warriors that day, all of Tortall mourned. It wasn't Alanna's fault, but Kel…the point is this, having your questions unanswered can sometimes spare pain," Raoul explained solemnly.

"I learned a lot from Liam, the Shang Dragon, and one of those who died that day. One of the things he taught me didn't make sense until his death though. He taught me, sometimes, it's not _when_ you die, but _how_ you die. Neal fought nobly, for things he believed in; his death is a good one. His death has brought life to countless others," Alanna's face was streaked with tears she didn't know she could cry.

Kel's stomach churned, but she kept her grave expression. They were talking about Neal like he was already dead!

"Kel, would you want Neal to cry for you?" Raoul inquired gently.

Kel slowly shook her head. She wouldn't, she would want him to know she had fought brave and strong for a country and code she believed in. She would want him to smile at her memory, not cry.

"Come on, let's give the lass some time to chew on all this new information you've given her," George ushered them all back toward the palace, but stayed behind himself. Alanna turned to question, but he simply winked. She laughed weakly and jogged to catch up with Raoul and Wyldon.

"Come on lass, I've dealt with women enough in my life to tell me you're lying, or at least not telling the full truth. I could do that even without the Sight," George informed her.

She gasped and stared at him; she hadn't known he had the Sight. 

"Don't look so shocked. I didn't stay the King of Thieves for so long without a bit of intuition," his wily grin lit up his face, and Kel had to grin back. "Now I swear to you, if you wish it, I'll let none of this out to anyone, not even to my Lioness, and a thief keeps his word even where nobles will not."

"You are a noble," Kel interjected.

"But I was a thief first, and a thief at heart I'll always be. Now, you start," he ordered more than suggested.

Kel looked down but refused to make a sound.

"No? Okay, then I'll go, you're scared for Neal because you love him, not as a friend, but as a man," George's bluntness almost made her jaw drop.

"Again with the surprise." He shook his head and grinned. "You have the same look Alanna did when Jon was sick with the Sweatin' Sickness. She was scared for her Prince yes, but it was deeper. She was scared for the man she was secretly in love with." 

Kel shook her head fiercely, "Neal and I are best friends, but it can be nothing more," she responded promptly.

"Is that so?" he raised a brow in a very…crooked way. "Does that mean that you want it to be more but it can't be, or you won't _let_ it be more?"

"Neither!" Kel shouted fiercely, quickly regaining her composure before she went on again, slowly this time, "I had a crush on Neal once, but then I met Cleon and it faded…"

"And now Cleon is married to a pretty little noble that's got him whipped. I've seen you both; you don't love Cleon any longer. I've seen you with Neal though, you love that lad, it's as plain as day," he wouldn't drop it, and it was making Kel angrier. 

"Neal was my sponsor, he was my friend. He helped me learn the tricks of surviving in the palace when no one else would dare. He was there with me when I had to defeat my worst enemies. He fell in love with one of my dearest friends. He went away, and I was heartbroken, but he came back to fight with me. He was Lady Alanna's squire, you of all people should know what we…" she stopped, and George nodded as realization poured into her. He should know shouldn't he? He had spent long hours with Neal when they were at Alanna's home. Neal had probably mentioned him at least once in his time…She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice it when a rearing stallion nearly mowed her down as the man struggled to gain control of the animal.

"What are you doing ridin' a beast like that?" George demanded viciously. "You nearly killed Lady Keladry here."

"I apologize," he looked around him nervously. "It was unhitched when I was spying in the harbor, so good to pass up…"

George glared and shook his head. Somehow Kel knew he was disappointed at the sloppiness of the theft more than the actual event.

"There's a noble ship just arrived," the man forged on. "Bunches of people went to watch." 

"A noble ship?" George's eyes narrowed. "At a time like this?"

"You know Roald was in the Islands. Well, he left in such a hurry at his father's illness that those Yamani's didn't even know what hit them until a few days later. The ship with his wife and her ladies and servants is just arriving now," the man on the somewhat settled stallion explained.

"I see," George nodded. "Well, someone should probably go and tell Jon and Thayet, they'll want to know right away, along with Roald..."

"I'll go," Kel interrupted, and George looked at her curiously. "I need the work."

He knew that she only wanted to escape his knowing looks and questioning answers, but he nodded and let her go, "As you wish."

She bowed and they parted ways. She jogged up to the palace, but as she did she could hear snatches of George's reprimand.

"In plain daylight! A full stallion! I never…if I were still King I'd have had one of your ears. Was that theft even cleared?" 

She had to grin as she slowed and bowed to a group of passing nobles. 

*

"That didn't take her long," Roald complimented his wife's quick strategy. "I can't believe she could organize that many people in three days."

Kel nodded and grinned, "Well…she always was resourceful, to say the least."

He smiled and bowed to his mother and father, then went to meet with his wife. 

"I swear, those two," Thayet smiled warmly at Kel, and Kel tried not to envy the woman's natural beauty. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, and every woman in Tortall knew it. Thayet didn't rub it in anyone's face though, and it made Kel respect her all the more. "They're so in love with one another. I don't think we could have found a better match."

"That is partly Lady Keladry's doing," Jonathan had to admit, and Kel bowed and hid a blush.

"Your Highness is too kind," she responded formally.

"It is good to see them back though," he looked down again. "These aren't the best of times for Tortall, he needs enlightening."

"I only wish we could give you the same Lady Keladry," Thayet's smile was worn and weary, and Kel returned the same one. "You've done so much for us."

"I wish no reward but to serve the country and codes I love. It is my duty as a Knight," her formal words stung. Was Neal's duty to die for the country and its codes? 

Thayet frowned slightly and Jonathan shook his head but dismissed her Kel the same.

*

"What can we do for her Jon?" Thayet asked when she had gone.

"Nothing," he mumbled unhappily. "Unless we can give her Sir Nealan back which seems almost impossible."

"Is the Black God really hanging by his bedside?" Thayet made the sign against evil and shuddered.

"I believe he is my dear," Jon's face was paler than it should be. It was obvious he had been sick, but this was something more. He knew that if Kel lost Neal she would never be the same again. She would lose will and ambition. He needed a fighter like her, there were few commanders in the world; he needed this one. 

"You're worried," Thayet told him abruptly, and he nodded.

"I need her Thayet, if she loses the man she loves this early in life…she'll give up hope. I need her around for many years. I need her to be able to give everything she has to Tortall. I want those words she just said to be true. I want her to believe them, but if she loses him…I know she won't ever fight for Tortall again. She will blame herself, but she'll blame the country too- possibly even me. It won't be easy to replace her. No other female has stepped forward since her, and I don't know if her accomplishments will be able to be repeated if another _does_ step forward," he shook his head wearily, and Thayet took his hand in her own delicate one. 

"Then we should pray for Sir Nealan to recover, and swiftly," she suggested.

He nodded grimly and both looked toward the heavens for help.

*

Kel wandered the palace and soon found herself standing in front of Neal's door once more. How could she do it? How could she go in there and look at him as the other's looked at him-already dead? She couldn't do it; she couldn't make herself go in there. She put a hand on each side of the doorway and sighed heavily. She felt weak and vulnerable. She couldn't walk through a simple door. It was like walking into the holds of death.

"Lady Keladry?" a soft voice asked as a gentle hand pulled her from the door.

She smiled down at the young girl and nodded, "You're requested in the Princess Shinkokami's chambers."

__

Of course, Kel thought to herself, _she will have heard about Neal by now. She'll be wanting to know for Yuki's sake._ She tried not to grumble and looked behind her only once more as the servant led her away from his door and toward the girl's chambers.

*

Shinkokami, known to Kel as Cricket, was the newest member of the royal family, but her chambers suggested she had lived there for years. _Well,_ Kel thought to herself, _it didn't take long for her to get herself moved in._

The walls were decorated with large, colorful tapestries of both Tortall and the Yamani Islands. She smiled at the familiar sights of temples and lapping waves. The furniture was all toward the ground; pillows scattered the brightly colored rugs on the floor. She bowed in Yamani fashion at the door as Shinkokami did the same. When the formalities were through, Shinkokami hid a squeal and ran to embrace her friend. Kel hugged her back, tight, then let go.

"How've you been Cricket?" she asked, trying to put strength into her voice.

"Less adventurous than you it seems," she hid a smile and continued. "With you fighting evil wizards and saving the realm, not to mention the King and Queen, for which Roald and I are very grateful."

"I didn't save them, Duke Baird did, but I accept your thanks," Kel couldn't wipe the formality from her voice; it was what kept her from crying.

Shinkokami noticed this and looked at Kel, distressed, "What's wrong?"

"Oh Cricket, it's terrible," Kel whispered and tried not to show weakness in front of her Yamani friend.

"What can be so terrible about saving the country?" she asked, perplexed.

"I..."

"First let me show you who I've brought," Shinkokami stopped her, and Kel wondered just what it was that would make the Yamani act so rudely. She ran to a connecting room and when she returned another girl was following her, her head bowed.

Kel gasped and tried not to act jealous or frustrated, "Yuki!"

Yuki looked up and smiled warmly at her friend as they ran to embrace, though Kel's excitement was mildly less for Yuki than it was for Shinkokami. 

"It's been so long how are you?" Kel inquired, trying not to glare at the beautiful girl. She knew she didn't possess the beauty or the grace that Yuki did. That fact made her believe that thieves did lie, either that or she was being fickle and jumping to conclusions again.

"I am well," Yuki didn't hide her grimace very well. "Though I fear that you may know more about why you should hate me than I'd wish."

"Oh Yuki," Kel sighed and shook her head. "I don't hate you," her throat welled with tears as she hugged the girl again, more warmly this time. She didn't have a reason to hate Yuki, just because she had loved Neal and had received his love in return. That didn't make her any different; she was still the friend she remembered. They had grown up together; she wouldn't turn her back on her now. "But-you haven't heard?"

The way she said it caught both of the Yamani's attentions. 

"Heard what?" Shinkokami inquired.

"It's Neal," Kel sighed, and tears began to fall against her will. She pushed them back and away and continued despite. The Yamani's watched with mild fear and let her continue without harassment. "He's fallen ill, very ill. Duke Baird can't do anything about it. It was a spell the Mage used on him, Coriolis; he made him see things. It gave him a terrible fever. Master Numair broke the spell, but the fever won't let go of him. He may only have another day or so to live."

Kel hinted a flicker of sadness on their faces and then it disappeared behind their Yamani masks. 

"We must go to him," Yuki said firmly, and Shinkokami nodded in agreement.

"Take us to him," she instructed in her most royal voice, and Kel agreed and led them to Neal's chambers. 

*

She shut the door behind the two Yamani's, letting them have their word in private. She wasn't surprised to turn and find that Dom's eyes were on her.

"Surprised?" he asked softly, and Kel nodded.

"It's good to see them," she was telling the truth…sort of. It was good to see her old friends, but the tears in Yuki's eyes made her jealous though she knew she had no right or no claim. She hid it all and pushed it behind her mask. She didn't want to intrude; Neal deserved the best. If Yuki's being there saved him she would let Yuki have him for all eternity. 

"Disappointed?" George asked, seeming uninterested as he looked casually down at his fingernails and pretended to maintain them.

"To see two of my dearest friends?" Kel answered calmly. He wouldn't get the better of her again.

"To see Neal's old lover," he responded bluntly and again Kel had to manage to keep her jaw in one place. It was enough that he did it in private, but here! In front of all these eyes!

"Why would I care about that? She hurt him yes, but he'll live and get over it," with her eyes she gave him a 'If you say what you're thinking I'll kill you,' look, and he respected it and didn't push the subject.

Dom gave a weary sigh and looked toward the room.

*

"Kel," Neal whispered, and Yuki's eyes suddenly filled with anger.

"Not even she can save you now," she whispered, and her eyes stung with repressed tears. "You've gotten yourself into a hopeless situation. I don't think even your love for her is strong enough to keep you from the Black God's icy hands," she fell to her knees near his bed and began to sob. Her chest heaved, and Shinkokami knelt by her and rubbed her back.

"He'll get better Yuki, you'll see," she tried, but Yuki shook her head.

"It's all my fault. I got angry with him. I knew he loved Kel, and my own attention was straying. I knew we wouldn't be together forever, his loyalty to Tortall was too strong. Still, I should have come with him, if only for awhile. There should have been someone there with him," she whispered.

"There was," Shinkokami smiled gravely, "there was Keladry of Mindelan, the Lady Knight, one of the most talented people in all of Tortall. There was a captain in the army, Domitan. They were there Yuki, what more do you think you could have done?"

Shinkokami's words made sense to Yuki; still, she couldn't help but feel partly responsible. What if she was wrong about Neal's feelings? What if she had driven him away for no reason? Still, she forced herself to keep her composure and dry her tears. Slowly, she rose and nodded. "You're right Shinko." 

*

Kel looked up and adjusted her eyes to the darkness. How long had she been here?

__

I remember falling asleep and… she looked down and found that she had just risen from sleeping on Neal's hand. Her muscles were cramped and tight from sleeping awkwardly in a chair by Neal's side. She must have only slept for a few hours, but something had woken her. _What…_but there it was again, a slight…twitching. 

Her heart leapt into her throat when she looked down and saw Neal's fingers slightly began to bend. A small groan escaped his throat, it was hoarse, but it was a conscious sound.

__

I'm dreaming, I'll wake up and- but his hand whipped up and went to his forehead as he groaned again and tried to sit up. 

__

Not a dream, breathe- she tried to assure herself, but it did no use. She didn't know whether to call for the others or speak or stay silent, hidden in the dark. 

His hand fell through his sweaty and matted hair, pulling it from his emerald eyes that began to open. He looked around him and saw the fire nearly burned out. Emerald caught hazel, and he didn't even have to see her completely to know whom it was, "Kel?" the word was like a croak, but it was there all the same. 

"Neal," she sighed and fell against the chair. "Thank you," she mumbled to the gods and looked back at him.

"Water," he whispered, and she gladly jumped up and ran to a nearby table with a pitcher and glasses for his guests. She poured him some water and ran back to him, handing the glass to him eagerly. He downed it all quickly and cleared his throat. "What happened?"

"You were…" she started.

"No, don't tell me," his eyes were suddenly clouded. "I don't want to know," his fingers opened and emerald sparks flew from his hand, causing the fire in the fireplace to rise and glow. "Better." He grinned, but Kel could tell that the use of magic wasn't wise in his state. His face was pale and sweat lined his eyebrows.

"Neal," she mumbled sternly, but couldn't yell at him. She was just glad to see him alive.

"Kel," he responded in the same stone, and she laughed. Soon, her laughter turned to tears, and Neal looked at her distressed. "Come on, don't cry," he begged. He had never seen the Lady Knight cry, and seeing it at his side was distressing to him.

"I'm sorry Neal," she whispered and shook her head, "It's just…you're alive!"

"Yes I'm alive," he muttered dryly. "Though I feel as if I've been pummeled by Raoul's lance and run over by Peachblossom."

She laughed and dried her tears to look at him again.

"Kel," he took her hand gently, and she looked down at it, trying not to let her heart pound. "Tell me it wasn't true."

"What?" she whispered, and it was her turn for her voice to be hoarse.

"The things, the things I saw…" he closed his eyes. "Tell me they weren't true."

"Neal, I don't even know what they were," she told him softly. 

"I don't care, just tell me, they couldn't have been real," his voice was so serious that Kel had to answer him.

"They weren't Neal, they couldn't have been."

He fell back against the pillows and nodded, "I didn't think they could have been."

"What…?" Kel started, but he raised a finger to her lips and shushed her. 

"That isn't for now."

She nodded, and in an impulse, jumped up and threw her arms around him. He held her close and stroked her hair as a few warm drops hit his back. "I never thought I'd be able to talk to you again," she confessed in a choked voice.

"Sh…" he rubbed her back and held her against him. "I'm sorry I gave you such a scare. It's even pulled off your Yamani mask," he laughed weakly, and she shook her head.

"You have no idea what you put me though," she told him harshly, and he shook his head.

"Nothing less than what you put me through going off to war every other minute and trying to deal with things alone." 

"They all said you were going to die. They told me about a Shang Dragon and how he died nobly. They told me you were the same," Kel spilled out everything, and Neal grimaced. 

"Not the same at all," he said crisply. "Liam Ironarm was shot through the chest by eight arrows and never flinched until the last."

Kel shuddered.

There was a long silence where nothing was said, both reflecting on things in their lives. 

Finally, Kel could stand it no longer, "Yuki's here."

Neal's face seemed to drain of what little color it held, "She is?" he managed to whisper softly, and Kel nodded.

"She is."

"Oh," his voice was quiet.

"Is that all you have to say?" Kel demanded.

"What more should I say?" Neal wanted to know.

"Something!"

"Kel, I don't know why you're so angry all of a sudden," he never saw her in a temper, it was rare. Still, when she was mad she was _mad_. He didn't want to upset her now.

"Because shouldn't you show a little more emotion that she's back? Excitement, anger, fear, betrayal, longing, passion? What's going through your head?" she questioned fiercely. She wanted to know what he thought of Yuki, once and for all.

"To be honest I feel…" Kel's heart was on the line as she waited for his next word, "Nothing," he shrugged, and she tried not to let out a cry of joy.

"Nothing?" she wanted to be sure she heard right.

He shrugged again, "Nothing, I know it's over and she knows it's over. I feel nothing toward her anymore except maybe friendship. But for you…"

She tried not to blink too furiously. Was she hearing right tonight or…?

"Kel, I've lied a lot to you, here, sit," he offered a seat next to him on the bed, and Kel nodded and took it. She sat next to his waist and turned to look into his blazing green eyes. "I've lied to you mainly because I've been lying to myself. I thought what I had with Yuki was true, but I should have known better. You can't fall in love with someone when your heart is still with another. I wanted to _make _myself love Yuki because well, because- because I thought you'd never love me."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he stopped her.

"Please," he begged. "Please don't say anything, not yet. Let me just finish."

She nodded and let him go on.

"What Coriolis said was true, I do care for you, incredibly deeply. I knew that you wanted an answer to that, I don't know what you think about it, but…when I dreamt, I dreamt of you. I promised myself if I ever awoke I would tell you once and for all," he finished, and Kel didn't know what to say. He was silent, "I'll understand if we're no longer friends."

She seized him in a tight embrace and shook her head, "Neal I've loved you since I met you," she whispered into his neck, and he grinned and pulled her away.

"Truly?"

She nodded again, and he smiled mischievously and pulled her next to him, so that one arm fell just above her chest. By this time she could barely breathe with anticipation. He reached in and kissed her gently, and her mind sighed as it grew more passionate, and he pushed her into the folds of the mattress. When they pulled away, she grabbed his neck and kissed him again, demanding more of him. It was what she truly craved for, and she needed him. She had been cold a moment ago, and now she was tingling with excitement and warmth was spreading rapidly through her body.

His hand wandered down her neck and fell upon the charm she wore around it. He felt it blazing with magic and guessed immediately what it was. "Have you-does it work?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," her voice was very quiet. 

That was all the persuasion he needed. 

"Neal I don't know, are you…okay?" she didn't want him to stop as his hands fell to her shirt, but she didn't know if his health was recovered.

"I'm fine," he answered and kissed her quickly, reassuring her. 

She nodded and kissed him again as his hands ran down her arms and across her body. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered, and she smiled.

"So are you."

"Dear Jonathan,

I liked you too much

I used to be attracted to boys 

Who would lie to me

And think solely about themselves

And you were

Plenty self destructive for my taste at the time

I used to say

'The more tragic the better'

The truth is

Whenever I think of the early nineties

Your face comes up with a vengeance 

Like it was yesterday" 

~Alanis Morisette 


	14. Setting Off

Chapter Fourteen

Setting Off

Alanna the Lioness, the King's Champion's eyes were wide in something between shock and protectiveness. Her former Squire and the other Lady Knight of the realm were curled up together. Neal's arms were firmly around Kel as she slept soundly, her head just below his chin. 

George grinned gently and pushed her from the room, blocking the door from anyone who might dare to enter.

Alanna turned back and looked at her husband who stood in the doorway and pointed. She couldn't think of any words to say. Who was she protecting? Neal or Kel? George nodded and pulled her hand down, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "She…he…" she stumbled, and he laughed.

"He's alive my dear, alive and well I fear. He'll be causing trouble and raising havoc yet."

Alanna let out a heavy sigh and decided to leave what she had just seen for another time and place. For the mean time, she settled outside Neal's door and waited for Kel to rise and realize that there might be people outside wanting to know how he was.

*

Kel yawned and stretched. Remembering the night before, she blushed and fell back against the pillows. She turned over and looked at Neal who was awake and staring at her gently. His intense green eyes made her blush and look away. He took a finger and put it under her chin, raising her eyes to his. "Morning love," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"Morning," she mumbled and rose once more, quickly dressing. 

"Where are you going?" he asked playfully.

"To tell the dozen people probably already outside that you're…" she stopped, her face paled. "You don't think…they…no…"

He got the idea of what she meant and quickly stood to dress as well. He winced, and Kel caught him quickly, helping him move about and dress before she placed him delicately back in the bed.

She ran a few fingers through her shoulder-length brown hair and sighed hopelessly. Then she ran to open the door. She was right, there were a dozen or so people outside waiting admittance. She thanked George with her eyes when she realized that he had been keeping them out. Maybe the Sight wasn't _so_ bad. 

"He's…" she tried to control her fluttering heart, "alive."

Duke Baird was the first to move. He rushed into the room without saying a word, and Kel slipped out to let Neal have moments alone with his father.

For the next few hours Neal was pummeled with visitors- Alanna and George and King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, Yuki and Shinko, Cleon, Merric, Seaver and Owen, Numair and Daine, Dom. It was only when Lord Wyldon stepped from the room with a half-smile, that she dared enter. 

His scowl was quickly replaced with a grin when he saw just who it was, "Kel," he smiled warmly, and she walked in nervously almost. In three hours he might have changed his mind. Only when she sat next to him, and he seized her in a passionate kiss did she feel comfortable again. 

She curled up next to him and waited for him to start, "Alanna scolded and cried, and George merely grinned and shook his head, cursed Sight," he whispered vehemently. "Then there was King Jon and Queen Thayet, they just showered me with gratitude for something I can barely remember doing. Apparently we saved the kingdom. I really don't remember thinking about the kingdom though, but they told me my duty was strong. Yuki and Shinko, I…" Kel's heart clenched. "I don't know what they thought. They just extended their utmost relief that I was safe and unhurt and one of Tortall's Knights was restored, cursed Yamani's…" her fear disappeared, and she grinned. "You think that's funny?" he asked mildly, and she shook her head, but then erupted in a fit of giggles. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Cleon, Seaver, Merric and Owen wanted battle details and when they weren't talking about that they were talking about all the action they're missing. I told them I'd gladly change places, well maybe not with Cleon…" he kissed the top of her head, and she smiled. "Daine was all smiles and get well soon, but Numair treated me like an experiment. I swear, once he's got a project in mind he stops at nothing. He was starting to probe me with his Gift when Daine shoved him out of the room with a wave. But Kel, Lord Wyldon!" he breathed deeply. "He said that he was _glad_ I was _alive_!" 

"Neal, when you were asleep, he told me he thought you were a 'good lad' with a 'good heart'," Kel told him.

"He did not," Neal refused to believe anything like that had come from the man's mouth. "You're lying to please me."

"Would I lie to please you?" Kel shook her head in a 'no I wouldn't,' way, and Neal rolled his eyes and glared. 

"No, but maybe you can do something else to please me," Neal hinted, and Kel blushed deeply and smacked him playfully.

Something dawned on her then, "Neal…what about Dom?"

Suddenly his green eyes grew solemn, "He's glad I'm alive, don't doubt that, but…he- he never thought I'd tell you. He thought there was a chance…he wants the best, if not for me, for you. I just feel so guilty…"

"What do you mean?" Kel inquired as she sat up on one arm and looked at him curiously. He did the same and met her gaze levelly.

"Remember when I was teasing Dom about a girl being on his mind?" 

Kel nodded hesitantly, "Yes…"

"Well, that girl was you."

"What?" Kel whispered after a long pause.

"Dom was thinking about you," Neal repeated, and Kel shook her head.

"Impossible."

"Very possible, and now he's a little put out, but…I have a feeling he'll find someone in due time," Neal fell back among the pillows. "For now, I talked to him, and he's accepted it and will get over it, I hope. I just feel like it's my fault. I…"

"I don't want Dom, he's handsome and fun, and when I was sure I'd lost you to Yuki I tried to turn my affections on him, but…you've always been first to me," Kel confessed what had been hidden inside for years, and Neal smiled and kissed her swiftly.

"I love you Keladry of Mindelan."

"I love you too, Nealan of Queenscove."

*

Kel bowed to the monarchs and the King's Champion. 

"We're sending you to the Yamani's to finish the treaty with them because Prince Roald and Princess Shinkokami wish to remain here after their last voyage," King Jonathan told her, and Kel's face paled. Neal had been up and walking for a week now, but a week wasn't long enough. She didn't want to leave just yet!

"Unfortunately the matter can't be handled without a bit of…glitter. I'm sending a small delegation of nobles and soldiers alike. No more than twenty people will be under your command, and you'll only need to protect fifteen nobles or so. There really shouldn't be any trouble as you know the Yamani's so well," she blushed under King Jonathan's somewhat hidden compliment.

"Thank you Your Highness, I would be honored to return," she bowed but didn't feel honored she felt…angry.

"We trust you to be able to command and…_choose_ a capable squad by now. Among these will be soldiers, knights and…Mages," Alanna wasn't able to hide a grin. "Choose well."

Kel put on her best Yamani mask and bowed, "As you wish your Highness, Lioness," Kel bowed and tried not to run from the room. 

She soon found Neal and told him the news. He grimaced at having to return to the Yamani Islands but was glad to do anything with her. "Now, I'll need five other Knights and two Mages, that leaves…" she thought in her head. "Eleven soldiers, but I'll need someone to command them as well," she looked at Neal who nodded his agreement. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"It's worth a try," Neal shrugged, and Kel agreed and ran to find Dom.

*

He chewed over her proposal and tried not to look distressed at her pleading little glances and the begging in her voice.

"Come on Dom, I need a commander like you, the _Crown_ needs a commander like you."

He wanted to snap at her how he cared nothing for the Crown at the moment, but held back and sighed, "Fine," he agreed, and she grinned and hugged him quickly. He held her close and then let go, "For you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you Dom, for everything."

"Your welcome, Lady Knight," he bowed to her and sighed again as she left. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

*

A week later they were saying goodbye at the harbor as the delegation boarded the boat.

"Be good," George grinned wickedly, and Neal scowled at him.

"Cursed Sight," he whispered, not for the last time, Kel was sure.

"I don't know," she winked at George; she had learned to accept his constant teasing, "I think it's gotten us out of a few scrapes."

George burst out laughing and hugged Kel tight, "Goodbye Lady Knight."

"Goodbye King of Thieves," she answered, and he grinned and looked around him. 

"Now you two better serve us well. Don't forget you actually have a _reason_ for being in the Yamani's," Alanna told them severely. "_Especially_ you," she growled at Neal who scowled back and turned his head in a mocking manner.

"I don't ever forget I have a purpose," Kel told Alanna calmly, and Alanna nodded, as if judging her for her former Squire then embraced her quickly. She turned to Neal and hugged him as well, which obviously caught him off-guard. 

"I'm just _that_ glad to be rid of you," Alanna informed him when they separated.

"I guessed," Neal answered dryly.

Raoul turned from giving Dom last minute instructions and hugged Kel and kissed her forehead, "I always knew you'd find your way."

She smiled and hugged him firmly back before he turned to Neal.

"You better take good care of her Sir Nealan," Raoul warned in a dangerous voice, and Kel hid a grin when Neal gulped and nodded. "Because you never want me to teach you how to fly."

Neal swallowed a yelp and promised to take care of her. 

"Sir Nealan of Queenscove, Lady Keladry of Mindelan, Domitan of Masbolle, serve the Crown well," King Jonathan said in his most formal voice, and they bowed low to the monarchs.

"Go with the Goddess," Thayet whispered and smiled warmly at Kel as she kissed her Queen once on both cheeks.

"Thank you, your Highness'," Kel bowed once more and boarded the ship.

She smiled to herself as they set out for the Yamani's once more. She felt the light breeze against her cheeks and watched for the oncoming Islands, not the fading Tortall.

Neal put his hands around her waist and kissed her neck, and she grinned. This was all she ever needed. 

A/N: Well, that's a wrap. Stay tuned for my next fanfiction, A Test of Acceptance. It's a Kel/Dom though, to please the other half of the readers who didn't get their way in this story. I really kinda like it though, and hope you will too. Enough advertising, thanks to those of you who read this far those reviews get me to update! Ja ne for now! 


End file.
